Love For The Princess
by Jeka11.G07
Summary: Isabelle wasn't the only child of the King Brahmwell, there was another... Elissa was the older daughter and the betrothed to Lord Roderick. When she disappeared, and everyone think she's dead Elmont continue to suffer in silence, feeling guilty for her dead but the only thing that makes him strong is the promise that one day he made to her. Elmont/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Yo, this is the first fan fiction that i write, I'm not very good in English but I will try my best... I apologies for my mistakes, if there are, please tell.**

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

Chapter 1

It had been a long day, a long day indeed and Elmont couldn't stop thinking... He was thinking about the mission he had failed. Failed to his king, to his kingdom but most of all, failed to his princess.  
Now, as he stared at the sunset he couldn't stop feeling guilty and disappointed with himself.

He closed his eyes...

_"Elmont... is not necessary this large group to protect me." the princess smiled at him but he could see, in the gray eyes that she was annoyed._

_Around the Princess were twenty knights all ready to protect her if was necessary._

_"Princess..." began but she interrupted him when her hand rose._

_"Elmont, I want you to call me by my name, I have it to be used." The king sat on the throne chuckle amused with his daughter. "And second, half..."she motioned the knights around her "Would be enough..."_

_"Princess..." She lowered her head as she put her hand on her black hair and sighed._

_"Elissa... Elmont, its Elissa" when she spoke he could hear the smile in her voice and smile back._

_The King chuckle again, amused by the scene that he was gifted, they were in the throne room and his oldest daughter was preparing to take a little trip to the northern kingdom to strengthen the alliance and friendship._

_Elissa raised her head and looked deep in the blue-green eyes that belong to Elmont and smiled, the smile she gave him made him feel confident and his heartbeat speed up a bit. He took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself and deny the thoughts that threatened to take hold of his mind... _

_Oh my god!..._

_ He looked at her for a moment and only saw the woman standing in front of him and not the princess who he had sworn to defend. She was beautiful, black hair falling freely down in her back and Elmont loved the gray eyes that told him more than words from the princess._

_"Princess..." She glares accusing to him and he smiled "Well... Elissa..." Elissa momentarily closed her eyes when he said her name and couldn't resist smiling widely, hear her name from the mouth that belong the charming and handsome knight gave her sweets chills along the spine. "I'd go with you if possible but..."_

_"Elmont, do you not trust in your men?" disbelief and a bit of teasing were in that statement. Elmont smile when he look at her and could see amuse in her eyes._

_"Yes, but..." Is not the same, I'd be there, he wanted to say but Elissa cut him off again._

_"Then all is well, now... only is needed half of this men" Her smile was playful but serious._

_Elmont put his right hand on his forehead and the other on his hip and sighed frustrated with the stubbornness of his princess._

_"Crawe" his voice was authoritarian but friendly, he didn't wait to hear the voice of is friend knowing he would hear him "You will accompany the princess and follow you will be more ten men to guard her..." He heard the sound of delight that came from the mouth of the Princess and failed to continue annoyed with her even if he wanted to._ _"Nothing more__..."_

_Elissa approached and kissed him gently on his cheek and whispered thanks to just his ear. After she walked away with a smile and hugged the little sister who entered the room, her sister only had 17 years. Shortly after she left, the only thing she plead to him was reaffirmed the promise that one day he had given to her. He would protect her sister._

A week passed when they received Crawe in the castle, alone, asking for help, the Princess had been attacked, more than half of her bodyguard's dead and the survivor's prisoners along with Elissa. Crawe had escaped only to bring the news...

He found the camp and the captors, with the help of his men that he brought, he tried to rescue the princess and her guards but it led to unexpected events for them all...

During the fight, one of the bandits caught Elissa and transported her close to a cliff, below her was a wild river and she was scare, he could see in her eyes. When the gray eyes met his gaze, he saw she was apologizing for everything and made him grab the promise that one day they had share...One day, a long time.

Beside him a young man, for courage or stupidity, released the arrow to be buried below the shoulder of the captor.

The captain only saw blood…

_"Elmont... promises me..." Her voice now tormented him._

He closed his fist and punched the wall beside him.

_If I had been quicker...She would be here, where I could see...She would be safe..._

* * *

**Please Tell what you think and if is worth it to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter his longer... Please Enjoy...**

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

* * *

Chapter 2

Isabelle closed her hands around the bracelet that her mother had given to her; she could remember her sister also received something similar.

A single tear slid down through her smooth face, she had lost her mother and now lost her dear sister, companion for the small adventures.

She was in the castle garden, she knew that was here Elissa always found the calm that she often sought and now Isabelle understood. As she glared at the sky seeing two birds flying free, Isabelle knew they had the freedom she has always wanted.

A smile appeared on her face when the young princess recalls the moments spent with her sister. She remembered clearly the times when Elissa dragged her to explore the market, fascinated with the people who always treated her with kindness and those who did not she always had good answers for all them. It was always required by their father that the two have to be accompanied by an escort, but Elissa just preferred the company of one single Knight and nothing more. Isabelle admired her; she had always known what to say to gain the things that she wanted from their father.

The young princess could remember what Elissa used to say about the people, she said that the people needed to know, by experience that she was a person like them.

There were those moments when Elissa preferred to go alone, in the market, hidden under a cloak to truly know people, it all started because Isabelle didn't like the constant presence of their guardians and to settle Isabelle, Elissa escaped the castle between giggles followed by the younger princess. Later they would be caught by Elmont, frustrated and with an angry look and he would took them right back to the castle but he could never be angry with the both girls and couldn't stop smiling when Elissa reported the adventures of day.

_What will I do without her?!_

The smile that graced the face of the princess soon became sad, now she wouldn't have the constant companionship of her sister in the little adventures, wouldn't hear her smile or the fun way that she spoke with Elmont or how she fled with sweet words to the company of her fiance, Lord Roderick.

Isabelle has an idea that now that her sister was not present, she was engaged to Lord Roderick... Now she was the only child... She didn't like him and always had the impression that her sister felt the same but her father trusted him, he would trust to him the kingdom and his daughter.

She heard the soft rustle of the grass announcing that someone approached, Isabelle wiped her face to hide any hint that she had cried.

"I begged your pardon the intrusion princess but the king send word to you" she looked to the knight who was now at her side. She looked to the haunted eyes of Elmont and briefly saw sadness.

"Is Urgent?"

"No, I think not..."

"Then I would like to be here a little more..." Elmont nodded and started to walk away when Isabelle's voice stopped him "Elmont?" he looked at Isabelle expecting her to ask what she wanted to know but she didn't know how to start, how to ask what she would like to know.

"Yes?" the knight's voice was calm and smooth and his voice always had calm Isabelle.

"How do you think she would react to all this?" her question was innocent, simple and curious but he couldn't stop taking a defensive posture.

"What do you mean, princess?"

"How would she react if I died? Or father? What was her attitude before the engagement? How she received her responsibilities?" she shrugged defeated "I don't know..."

Elmont felt bad when he looked into the eyes of the young princess before him; he put a hand in her shoulder trying to calm Isabelle.

"I don't know how she would react if you died but I think she would try to be strong..."

"And Roderick? she didn't like him, did she?" in that moment, Isabelle tried to remember the times when both her sister and Roderick would be together and she recall the discomfort that was visible in Elissa's eyes or even the forced smile that she always adorned in her face. Isabelle couldn't remember any moment seeing her happy in the company of Lord Roderick, it was not like when the company of her sister was the Knight that was before her. Elissa had always adorned a smile in her face; she remembered her sister wore a glow in her eyes when she was with him.

_Did she like him? ... What a silly thought, I think she would tell me if she did..._

"Princess, it shouldn't be said such thing..." He smiles at her and a smile appeared on her face too "No, not like... not the way that you are looking..."

"I think she didn't like at all" he laughed lightly and her smile widened "But how could she think on marry with him if she didn't love him?" the innocence of the princess appeared in that statement, Elmont look at her. There were things in Isabelle that belong to Elissa.

"I must say Princess Elissa confided to me once. Didn't love him and wouldn't marry Lord Roderick but she had a duty and that was the only feeling she had... the only thing that made her go on. I remembered... she wanted to show she could rule alone without needing a man beside her..."

"That's why she wanted to go alone to strengthen the alliance with the northern kingdom?! She wanted to show she was capable..."

"That's why she accepts her responsibilities" Elmont spoke with pride in his voice, proud to the princess who, one day would have been his queen. He lowered his head.

_She would have been an amazing Queen and I didn't get her to save, I didn't save her..._

"Elmont, how she died?" the head of Elmont rose surprised with the question and looked straight to the face of Princess Isabelle. That's what she sought to know from the start but didn't know how to put the question which she wanted to know desperately the answer.

The Knight swallowed, what she is trying to find out would not make her happy, how he didn't predicted that the conversation would lead to this question? Elmont took a step back to protect himself...

"Princess, this is something you don't want to know..."

"I want to know!"

"I'd rather not to..." she cut him.

"Tell me..." The Knight face became hard when she demanded to him...

"The King is waiting for you. Please forgive me..." With that, Elmont turned and left. He didn't want to remember, didn't want to see her eyes frightened and demanding, her face lit by moonlight and the rain water that was mixed with the tears of the Princess, didn't want to hear his name out of her mouth in a request lost in the darkness. His left hand closed around the sword he carried. He would have traded sides with her if that were possible but he didn't have that option, he never had that option.

* * *

_Heat... The Heat was around her._

_She felt like she couldn't breathe, she screamed for help asking the heat leave her. She wanted nothing more that cold, the cold air to involve and release her from the heat that threatened to kill..._

_Then she felt cold hand involved her and willingly accepted them; they pulled her and released her. Again the heat enveloped her and was again heard the cry of agony that slip from her mouth. And, again she felt hands but now were hot, hotter than the heat that surrounded her and the hands burn her skin, melting, she try to break free but she didn't have the strength that has necessary... She screams when the hands wrap around her neck. She couldn't see, couldn't feel anything but the pain._

_Then there was water surrounding her that she greatly welcome, the water only help for a short time, she stopped receiving the air and her lungs screamed in agony, she would have cry for help if she had some energy left in her body._

_In the darkness she heard a faint voice that grew in tone, calling her. And the water turns soft like a lover touch._

_Elmont, I need you..._

_She only could think of him, now in the darkness, she hoped he would free her._

* * *

**I hope this chapter is good... please tell me what you think... and what you expect...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy ... I'm trying my best to make a good story...**

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_**  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What we do?" the question was simple.

A cry of agony was heard and the man rushed to dampen slightly the cloth in water and then rest it on the hot forehead of the delusional woman. She was soaked on sweat due the fever and the deep wounds were not improving.

"She will live?" the hands of the woman close around the sheets making her knuckles white.

The room was filled with people running in several directions; others just stared without knowing what they could do to help save a life.

"If she gets through this night she will live..." When the older man spoke everyone stopped briefly to listen to his wise words, everyone wanted to know his judgment... "We can't do anything more..."

* * *

_She was losing... losing sanity. Now she was drowning, the breathing was not performed; it was like she had hands wrap her neck tightly, slowly suffocating her. She desperately needed air; air to live that would help her heart beat... She needed someone to help the heart beat..._

_The water around her began to change color like a stain of blood that was spreading gradually. Blue became almost green, a color that should her make remembers of something or someone._

* * *

_Elmont..._

The scream woke him up. His breathing was speeded, he passed his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself but it was in vain. As he sat on the edge of the bed, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands Elmont couldn't stop remembering. He dreamed with the same memory, he couldn't forget the time when the blade was buried in her chest. During the day he could escape the memory of her bleeding body falling into the water but at night... The memory haunted him, filling the ends of his mind...

Torturing him.

His fingers gripped his hair. Elmont couldn't forget that moment, when the arrow was released and buried into the flesh of the bandit had been the same time when the captor plunged a knife into the chest of Elissa. The moment Elmont closed his eyes he realized that his whole body was shaking, he couldn't control is body.

The captor, in the next moment, realizing that the body wouldn't serve the purpose he freed the princess's body by pushing her into the water, with the moonlight he saw the body, he heard his name coming from the mouth of the princess before her body clash on the water and in a fit of rage Elmont attacked.

Young Knights have it drilled into their heads... Never let your emotions get the better of you during the heat of the battle... The slightest moment of hesitation or doubt... Can mean you're life... The more experienced, however, were well aware... That if either one of their sons or friends was killed before their eyes, no matter their stiff training and discipline... Even if only for a brief moment... they became flustered... And Elmont knew that, he knew all too well but when he saw her lifeless body, he lost is head...Now, he wanted nothing more than to see her smile, to hear her sweet laughter. But he wouldn't get any of that.

When he stuck his sword in the heart of the outlaw, as the bandit had to his princess, and looking deep into his eyes Elmont couldn't stop resemble them to scared gaze of Elissa. At that time he didn't want to know what would be the thoughts of his men, the only thing he wanted was to take the life of that specific man...

"This is for her..." he spoke through clenched teeth trying to control his anger; Elmont twisted his sword and saw the cry that was never heard. Now, he could see that the man before him was nothing more than a young man; he had seen too little springs.

When he killed, Elmont felt complete but only momentarily then the void came quick, too quickly. He couldn't stop thinking of her, Elmont had given his thoughts over to Elissa many times, and now that she was dead he realized that Elissa was important to him, more important than he ever thought. He hated himself...But he still owed her one thing and that was what he had to do. That was the most important... He had to keep his promise.

* * *

_Darkness... _

Slowly her eyes opened up with difficulty to accept the light that walked into the room where she was. She closed her eyes when she felt the pounding very strong and painful in her head. Silence reigned in the room and she tried to open her eyes again but more slowly... Elissa scanned the room with her eyes, where she was, was nothing that she recognized, it was simple with just the bed where she was lying and a small table beside her. The light that illuminated the room came from the sun, which was coming through an open window.

She lifted her body and feel the body protesting but she was stopped by a hand that rested on her shoulder and forced her gently back to bed.

"My lady, you should rest. Your wounds are still not healed..." The man who had spoken was on his knees beside her bed. He was unknown to her but still she tried to search at the ends of her mind if she ever saw him... The robes that he had betrayed him telling to her that she was in the presence of a monk.

"Where am I?" her voice was hoarse, her throat dry and when she closed her eyes, she felt her hand trembling.

"Monastery..."

"Water, Please..."

The monk hurried to fill a glass of fresh water that rested on the table beside her. She drank and when was finished she still could feel herself thirsty, more thirsty than before if possible but denied the request of her body.

"How long?"

"Three weeks..."

"Three weeks?!" whispered surprise. Now she opened her eyes with less suffering to observe the face of the monk who was at her side, his face and eyes meant that he was slightly older than her.

"We think that you, my lady, were lost... We had been praying to you to return to our world" The monk whispered but she was pretty sure that he was screaming.

She put her hand in the forehead in an attempt to relieve the pressure she felt in her head, in that moment the door of the room where she was opened squealing causing her to close her eyes tight.

"You are awake!" the man who walked in the room noted the obvious; his voice was sweet and calm. It was verified that he was older than the first man; his face was soft and fatherly, soothing her somehow "How you feel, Princess?"

Elissa ignored the question that he made to her.

"What happened?" In her voice could be noticed the pain she felt. She couldn't remember what had happened only the pain.

"I'm deeply sorry but we know very little, just that we find your body floating in the river with a chest wound, very close to your heart... From your head was pouring blood. I can only assume that this wound was done in an impact with a rock when your body fell..."

"How you..." the force with which she kept her eyes closed rose "...How you know?" The older man smiled.

"We may be living out of Cloister but we know the royal family..."

"How long..." her voice showed more than what she wanted to, she was weak very weak. The older man interrupted her

"You must rest, we talk more later..."

By the time both men left the room Elissa tried to relax her body to rest but the thoughts of her family tormented her. She tried to recall what had happened but the only and last memory that came to her mind was the vision of Elmont, his face full of despair, she thought she had seen, while the water falls on them, clearly the blue-green eyes flare and nothing more. Then came darkness...

She wondered at the time if they would know if she was alive. She wanted to see them all. Elissa know, if they think she was dead that they would suffer, everyone differently. She felt sorry for the grief of his father who certainly would cause him or her "little" sister Isabelle, sadness that would broke her heart. Both had already lost her mother, someone who they really loved... She believed that her fiancé wouldn't do anything else but a good interpretation of the sadness that was supposed to lacerate his heart. Knew what to expect from all of them, or assume what they would do but she couldn't help but be curious and imagine the possible reaction of her faithful guardian. Wondered if he would care, feeling something beside the wounded pride of not having been able to have done his job, thinking in that way make her feel a contraction on her heart...

_If he feels that way?_

Elissa couldn't remember what happened to meet her actual state, in a bed with a wound in the chest and head but she believed that Elmont had done everything in his power. She passed her hand over her chest and the briefly touch made her shiver in pain; biting her lips to hide a cry of agony that threatened to escape her mouth.

Her thoughts became a storm and quickly lost the notion of them and fell asleep...

* * *

_Elissa ran and from her mouth was heard small giggles when she looked back she saw her sister happy with a young man who was holding her close and the smile of Elissa widened. Isabelle was happy, she was sure she was always happy when their mother was alive but the happiness that Elissa was seeing in her eyes was different and special._

_Quickly she left that joyful vision and continued the way she intended to go. She ran and ran until her vision had found the place Elissa sought, for it was her best kept secret. The place where she liked to flee and not be found... A place where she never brought her sister. When she was younger her mother had shown her the place telling her to never let to be known, she was supposed to show to her children and never let be touched. The place was to smooth for anyone to interfere._

_Elissa liked the castle garden and the peace that the garden gave to her but nothing could match this beautiful spot._

_She heard the soft sound of water hitting the stone, the rustle of the leaves of the trees around her and the little breeze that teased her black hair. She inspired the pure air that surrounded her and took off her shoes, gently lifted her dress and walked over to the water. Slowly put both feet in contact with the cold water and her whole body shivered with delight with the pure sentiment of nature around her._

_Two hands surrounded her waist and pulled her body against a hard chest, she felt the breathing down in her neck._

_"This place should be a secret..." she said amused._

_"For us still remains..." he spoke in her ear and she felt sweets chills that only he aroused._

_Elissa turned in his embrace in order to look deeply into the blue-green eyes._

_"Now, what you think? Was worth it?" He knew very well what she was talking about. He lowered his face and his lips met hers. This was his best answer to her question and she appreciated the answer. The kiss was soft and slow without any demands or haste, full of love._

_"It was worth..." whispered when their lips parted "... you are worth..."_

* * *

**Please tell what you think and what you hope will happen to the characters of this history... do tell what you think so far. Thank you for read and review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm deeply sorry. I'm having problems with my computer and I still do but I'm trying to updated. **

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Tomorrow is your day and your future engagement with Lord Roderick will be announced, Isabelle..." The King spoke with a hard voice hoping that she wouldn't contest is decision. Even with is voice almost cold his face showed the pain he felt for the recent loss of his older daughter. The pain was still present in the memory of all who were in the throne room.

Isabelle was before her Father who was on the throne and beside him was Roderick.

The room was adorned with large tapestries where the actual shield was represented, the finest stokes were most made of gold, giving a different beauty. The very proportion of the room was huge, having the size of a giant, if such a thing existed, the walls were made of the most beautiful stone until then found and was there to delight those who for the first time enter the beautiful throne room. The Knights waited in the room before the large door, waiting for any order the King may give.

"No! Elissa isn't dead... Why no one can see it?! I don't believe. I don't know how you can believe, Father. Don't know how you can give up on her... There are no proves..." The King Brahwell's face became hard before the simple accusations, not letting any emotion betray him "Do you not hear?" Isabelle asked about the rumors, rumors she had heard in Cloister.

"Elissa died! There is nothing you can do about it... All you hear is nothing but blasphemy. You, Isabelle, you are now my only daughter and heir to all that I have... And you will do what I say" The voice belonged to the King and not to her Father; it was like there were two different people. He hoped that Isabelle did not contest his decision.

Elmont told Isabelle that Elissa had always tried to win the battle upon her engagement starting with her actions but Isabelle didn't know if she would be able to have such a force, she thought it would be a losing battle. She wanted to be heard and understood... Wanted her father to understand her feelings but talking with the king about it doesn't do any good and ahead was the king and not her father.

"Do you understand Isabelle?" Her eyes met the gaze of Roderick that wear a triumphant look, fury began growing deep in her and in an attempt to control and deny such feelings, knowing that will not help her Isabelle's gaze travel through the throne room where she was.

"Yes, father ..."

Among the Knights who were before the door was Elmont. He wanted her to contest the decision as Elissa had been forced to accept. Wanted to see the words of Isabelle achieve the King but mostly hurting Roderick when Elissa's words never did. Not that he had knowledge...

At the beginning Elmont didn't understand and revolted him knowing that Elissa had never wanted or participate in the decision of her engagement... But he was mistaken... He could remember, he was younger then now and fascinated by honor and justice and with a gesture of courage he addressed Elissa. In the beginning he was not allowed to talk to princess, only the highest rakings, but nothing stopped him from talking to her and Elmont was surprised, she was not what he thought. He still remembered the first time he saw her...

In the moment he addressed her, he asked why she didn't take any action. Why she didn't fight but instead agreed to the decision that should have been her to choose, should have been her heart to make that important decision... Elissa smiled at him and told him that she never accepted, she was not conformed with such choice. Initially had used the word as an ally in her father but understood that when she wanted to talk about her engagement the King took the place of Father and never had intentions of listening. Quickly understood that the words would be spoken in vain so she chooses another option. The Actions. And that was because she believed the actions would have greater impact then her words.

Maybe when she told him, and explained he began to truly admire her, to see her otherwise...

Now, while Isabelle looked at Elmont, he kept wishing that she showed how angry she felt; he never wanted to see again what had happened before. As much as he wished not to see, Elmont couldn't lose the smile that played on the face of Roderick and felt all the feelings he had for the men awake... But the smile that appeared on the face of Isabelle calmed him somehow, resembled in many ways the smile of Elissa and his mind kept remembering her, the simplest things his mind couldn't stop remembered her...

"Got it... anything, especially my feelings are not important ..." The voice was confident and strong, very different from the somewhat resigned voice that she had used before "...I will never accept even if..."

"Isabelle ... Please, don't challenge me ..." The voice that the king used denoted tiredness that he was feeling.

"I'm not challenging you, I just want you to listen to me but it seems impossible..." Isabelle turned and began to walk towards the large door; the king sighed and sent knights after her to keep her safe. When they left, the throne room was silent for several minutes.

"My King, she will change her opinion... As Elissa did..." Before he could stop Elmont interrupted Roderick.

"Sire..." He Approached the King. "...why not listen to Princess?" the king looked at him, contemplating his words.

"It is the best for her, later she will understand and will be happy... as..."

"As Elissa was?" His whole body embraced the anger he was feeling, growing inside him "Sire do you never noticed or never wanted to see how Elissa disliked Lord Roderick? How couldn't bear his company? You doing what you did before... never heard and all she did was not enough to show how much she was capable..." King raised up, his eyes filled with pain, in that moment Elmont had consciousness of how he spoke to his king.

_What am I doing?_

"Elmont" his voice was soft, unexpected comparing how Elmont spoke. All that the Captain had told, everything that had he always tried not to see, now saw. It was hard and it hurt to know that never he tried to understand and always denied feelings of her daughter, but he thought it was the best for them, one they Isabelle would understand. Now he had to do the same with Isabelle...

"I... I did not mean to speak in such a manner. I should have held my tongue... Forgive me, sire... I don't know what..." he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm his thoughts and feelings.

"Loyal service means telling hard truths. You don't have to apologies yourself. And much of what you say was correct, unfortunately... I understand you..." The king looked thoughtfully and Elmont could see a deep pain in his eyes "Elmont, you're excused... Just keep her safe, protect Isabelle..."

"Yes, sire" bowed and left the room alone without looking back, if he did he would have seen Roderick follow him.

* * *

**Please what you think, it's important...**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a small chapter; it's just a confrontation nothing special**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Sir..." Elmont instinctively stopped not looking for the figure that the voice belonged. "Will you make your job correctly?"

"I do my job..." Answered, never turning his body to look into the face of Roderick.

"The last time... I recall, you failed in your job, am I mistaken, sir?" Roderick surrounded Elmont slowly stopping in front of him. He loved see the pain in the captain's eyes, he could see that he cause the Knight anger and the proof was the way his hand was closed around the hilt. "You should have protected her and she died in the end... I hope you take care of Isabelle better than you did with Elissa." Those simple words sowed pain to his heart and he felt it contract. He breathes deeply.

"I do not remember seeing you there..." the voice was harsh and as he felt the anger rising within him, felt all the repressed emotions that always threaten to take care of his body and mind.

"She was supposed to be well protected with you, is not it? But from the beginning she was never..."

"What do you suppose? What do you mean?" From the first time he saw Roderick, Elmont never liked him. Especially when was announced his engagement with Elissa, starting in that moment he couldn't stop thinking about them, both together and it disgusted him, revolted and he could feel growing anger within himself... He wanted to be the one to marry her. Elmont realized later that what he felt were jealous. Jealous. And he began to take conscience of what he felt for her but then she died and at that time he understood what he felt completely, he understood hoe much she was important to him...

"We are not children, Sir. I realize how much you wanted her, how much you sought for her... But from the beginning she was never predestined to be yours. She was always mine and I would have done whatever I wanted with her..."

"Don't talk like she was an object. Everything you ever wanted was power and now you are using Princess Isabelle. I will not let you do the same as you would have done and did to Elissa..." Roderick smiled when he heard the name of Elissa came from the mouth of Elmont. He had not used any title and it was a little proof of his assumption.

"You don't have enough power to stop me..."

"One day I'll stick a dagger deep into your chest. When you least expect..." Elmont muttered due to his anger. It was unable to master his body, he was responding to the anger that he felt from the person in front of him... Roderick's smile widened.

"Is this a dream or should I take as a threat, Sir?"

"This will be your future"

Roderick laughed amused.

"We'll see... We'll see..."

"We'll see indeed." Elmont turns around and began to walk away from that man.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm speeding up the events**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Princess, your wounds are looking good, soon you will be fine." Elissa smiled, sitting on the bank of the small garden that the monks had.

"Then, I am on my way" she raised but was stopped by Alyn.

"It's a good sign but I'm afraid..." She smiled sadly, sitting on the bank.

"I want to be out of here." muttered

"The rest will do you well. You know your body better than anyone can you say you are well?" She wanted to say that her health was good but she could feel her body still weak. Elissa wanted to tell that the pain she felt in her chest didn't exist but she know that later or earlier Alyn will know that she had lied and all her efforts to get out had been in vain.

"Unfortunately my body still needs rest... But I want to get out of here; I don't know how you can stand these walls every day. I want to go where..."

"I understand your pain..." She looked at him skeptically "...well, maybe not but we've sent a message that you are alive and well."

"That doesn't help. When I can leave Alyn? How long to be fully recovered and ready to travel?"

"The time will come, you have to have patience, milady"

Asking Alyn when she could leave was like talking to a flower and expects an exact answer. Elissa was tired, tired of the room, tired of the people... They were good people but they weren't the people that she wants to see her every day. She missed the market and all the adventures that left Isabelle happy, who filled the void that Elissa felt when she was in the castle. She longed for the laugh of her sister; Elissa could remember the fascination that her sister had in the story of Erik and giants. She knew very well every word of the story... She missed the warm embrace of her father... She longed to see Elmont movements with the sword while training his companions, longed for is simple presence in fact she longed for more... The dream that Elissa had still play in her mind. The feel of his lips, his embrace it was wonderful but it was only a dream.

Even if she tries she couldn't remember what had happened to her and how she had gained those wounds. Elissa tried to figure out what kind of memory loss was that she suffered. The monks said that her mind had made her forget to protect her body but it was taking too long to recover from the wound in her chest.

It hurt breathing, hurt when she talks even when she move her left arm. The wound in her forehead healed, leaving a scar that now and then was hidden through her hair. She just hoped that someone would get her out of the monastery or she would do it, she would leave even if she wasn't prepared to take the trip.

* * *

Isabelle wore a cloak to hide from the people and unwanted looks as she approached her horse. In the darkness the only light that she had was the moon, and that was the light that lit her way, tomorrow was to be announced her engagement to Lord Roderick and she didn't support that decision, as well as she heard rumors and couldn't help wishing they were real... The King didn't even want to know about such rumors saying that were blasphemy but she couldn't ignore as much as she wanted to. Isabelle thought that her sister was alive, that thought remained in her mind and now, she'd heard the rumors that for some time were circulating... All the descriptions she heard, the descriptions about a women, resembled too much to her sister...

_But if she is alive why she didn't said anything?_

Isabelle couldn't stop thinking that it was her sister, she never had been dead. She wanted to know... She rode the horse that was already sealed and left in the direction of the great gate.

She had to know!

* * *

Elmont found himself sat down at his writing desk, writing. His room was inside the castle, large and looking for the comfort... But simple, he makes sure of that. Some tapestries adorned the stone walls but it's nothing with great detail... The large bed occupied a good part of the entire room; the bed was comfortable despite Elmont no longer been able to find rest as he had before. His window found itself facing the garden; he could still remember watching sometimes Elissa... Her beauty, the hair lulled by the breeze, the smile that graced her face when she knew he was watching. She had never told him anything about it, she never had asked why. But the moments he loved most were those that she was not aware of his gaze or the moment when he find himself in a hiding place, watching her in the most peaceful place he ever discovered. When she tried to hide away from the world he was the only person who knew where she was going... And she didn't know that he knew that place...

Elmont always tried to resist when his gaze sought her, always tried to stop his heart when his pulse sped with the simple presence of her but it was impossible, inevitable... He was her Knight and guardian, sworn to defend her own life, he couldn't have given his heart to Elissa but he had delivered to her...

He closed his eyes and sighed. Wherever he was looking for rest he wouldn't find it, then he tried to do something useful for rewarding time. The confrontation with Lord Roderick had left his mind in a storm, he try to relax and forget how he lost control and said what he couldn't. Elmont knew he shouldn't forget, he knew that what he said would chase him and torment him. Knew that Roderick will not forget.

The door bust opened and of defensive boost Elmont rose and with that action the chair fell. He picked up the dagger that rested on the table and put himself in defense, ready to attack or defend if necessary. His gaze met his friend at the door. Crawe was panting. It was dark and the room was lit by a candle that was in the desk. He approached Elmont.

"Crawe, what are you doing here?" The hand that held the weapon fell slightly when he didn't find any threat. The candlelight flickered making stir the shadows that were projected on the face of the Knight. Crawe looked to Elmont and smiled.

"The Princess escaped..."

The moment he heard the news Elmont couldn't stop but sigh deeply, that was not the first time that Isabelle would do that and he dared to say for sure that it wouldn't be the last. In that moment he remembers Elissa and when she fled the castle with Isabelle... He couldn't help but feeling a little pain in his chest.

"Crawe, gathers the men..." he approached the spot where stayed his armor and weapons "I predict that will be a long day... too long..."

* * *

"It had always been a secret, Princess?" Elissa sighed resignedly. It seemed that Alyn weren't able to learn her name, she thought it was easy.

They were in the road that would take them to Cloister. She didn't want to wait any longer, even if the wounds were not healed, she had to leave the monastery and that was what she had done. Elissa fled in the middle of the night only to be caught by Alyn and with some persuasion, now they were on the way to Cloister. For her had been a long time since she had seen the castle and the people. She was happy to know she will see them again.

The clothes she used were simple and rustic, too simple for her status but she didn't care about such a thing. A great hat covered her head concealing her face, black hair falling down her back.

_Words must be authenticated with acts._

"No..." They spoke of it again, about her desire to prove herself worthy of the confidence that the people gave to her, and be able to prove that she was much more than what they thought.

"Princess... is beginning to rain. We must find shelter... we shouldn't have left the monastery." Elissa laughed amused, they were in full road that would lead them to Cloister and nothing beyond green fields and trees beyond that were seen with the help of the moonlight.

_How we suppose to find shelter?_

"I believe you will not find anything for..." a lightning interrupted what she was about to say and Elissa winced, gritting her teeth.

"Princess, we should look for something..." The monk stopped talking when he realized that Elissa was far from him and already looking for a shelter "...Princess..." Alyn tried to follow her but her horse was too fast for his mount to catch.

"See if you catch me, Alyn. We have to find shelter and quickly"

Alyn sighed.

* * *

_Oh...No..._

Isabelle couldn't stop thinking about the horrible weather that existed, the rain fell and she was unable to see clearly, she would have to seek shelter but saw nothing beyond the water that falls around her and that made the search more difficult.

She fell in the saddle to path the horse's neck that was clearly tired. Knew that the knights would come looking for her but Isabelle only want the time to start the search and to know if the rumors were true. Her desire wasn't achieved because she could hear a scream that seemed to be her name but it was hard to tell who was, with the sound of rain.

Isabelle continued in the direction that she initially took. She would have to find shelter and fast.

"Just a little more and you will rest..." Isabelle told to the horse, whispering in his ear.

She was trying to see beyond the rain, trying to find someone or something.

_Light..._

She looked at the sky for a moment. In the distance Isabelle saw a light that stir and tried to approach guided by it. The rain and mud soil hindered every step that her horse took.

* * *

"Elmont... We have to find shelter. We will not be able to find the Princess in this storm" Crawe shouted amid the noise of the storm.

_Promise me, Elmont..._

"We can't... We have to find her..." hissed. He had to find her whatever it took, Elmont needed to know that Isabelle was safe, he needed to keep her safe. The horse was restless as he and feel the movements of his mounted leave him increasingly anxious. "Crawe" He cried and Crawe when he heard approached. "Gather the men and return to the castle, you will be accompanied by Lord Roderick"

Once known the escape of Isabelle, Roderick volunteered to help in the search, bringing his personal guard, Sir Wicke. And Elmont has to accept his 'help'.

"Elmont we will not leave you, if you intend to stay we..." Elmont looked at him and smiled. "I know you will not rest if you don't find her..."

"Crawe, back to the castle and when the weather change return the search. You will be in charge of the men..."

"Are you crazy...?"

"No..." Elmont whispered his hair was wet pasting up to its forehead; his mouth was slightly open due to wheezing.

"I will not leave you…"

* * *

**Elissa and Isabelle will reunite maybe in the next chapter as for Elmont that will find that Elissa is alive. Starting from the moment when they know that she is alive the relationship of Elmont and Elissa will grow. I really want to write those parts. Please tell what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the delay but I have a reason. I traveled for a few days and there was no internet. Sorry. I also want to thank the support and hope not to disappoint with this and the next chapters. And sorry for the mistakes in the preview chapters.**  
**Now, enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Elissa couldn't stop shaking, her entire body shivered with cold. She was trying to control her body but couldn't...

They were in a farm which they found with great luck, the people have been kind and gave Elissa and Alyn shelter. When Alyn knocked on the door of the small house he found a woman with a warm smile on her face that rushed them to come into the house, after seeing the state of Elissa, she began to make tea. Now, Alyn put a piece of wet cloth on Elissa's forehead in an attempt to cut the fever that she had. He knew from the beginning that her body wasn't ready to make a trip but she insisted, have caught the rain didn't help the weak body of the Princess. The fever wasn't high and that he could tell but what worried him was to keep her body warm and all her clothes were wet, she needed to wait for the clothes to dry in order to warm up her body but... The horses were at the small stale; the farmer was kind and put them in the stable in order to rest.

"I'm fine Alyn..." Elissa was lying on the small couch that was in front of the fire that lit up the room.

"I shouldn't have heard your pleas..." he was tired but couldn't sleep even if he wanted. Alyn have to watch Elissa, he was expecting that with the new day she was better. He could tell that the fever was not very high so she would be better in the next day.

Elissa smiled.

"I would have done it without your help"

"For knowing that I came..."

Elissa tried to relax but couldn't. The lady approached with a friendly smile and a cup of tea.

"Drink" The delicate fingers of the woman involved her, handing her a cup of tea.

"What is it?" Elissa pulled the wet cloth that was on her forehead and leaned on one elbow.

"It is a tea with healing herbs. The only thing you need to know is that will make you feel better" Elissa looked at the liquid.

"Milady, please drink" Alyn pushed the cup to the lips of Elissa and she nodded slightly. The smell of the tea was amazing. When she felt the liquid down her throat Elissa felt the hot and sweet tea, smooth. She had the feeling that the tea contained a few drops of honey and when she drinks it she felt her body less heavy. Elissa felt the delicate hand resting on her forehead and found herself asking the lady's name. The woman was small and frail but moved with great grace.

"Maria... You need rest; you will feel better when you awake up."

"Maria, our guest is feeling better?" the farmer approached.

"You will feel better if you remove the wet clothes... I think I have some that might serve to you." Maria disappeared to return later with simple clothes to replace the wet. Alyn and the farmer left the room and with some help Elissa changed the clothes. At the moment she rested on the couch she sighed and Maria smiled tenderly.

"Thank you"

The two men entered the room when someone knocks on the door, the rain could still be heard.

The farmer opened the door.

"Sorry, I saw you're light and..." Elissa's heart stopped at that moment when she heard the unmistakable voice of her beloved sister. But what she was doing here so far from Cloister and with no one to protect her?

"You can enter; this storm will not end so soon, beyond that you will not find any shelter close by..." Alyn rose offering where he was seated and approached Elissa putting his hand to her warm forehead.

Isabelle enters with a smile. With the grace that Elissa saw on the woman, Maria approached Isabelle with a cup of tea. When the eyes of Isabelle found her sister in the couch she almost froze, she always thought that Elissa wasn't dead and now couldn't believe she was here.

"Elissa?" Her voice was weak; she could feel tears formed in her eyes. Isabelle couch beside Elissa

Isabelle's body convulsed with each sob that was heard. It was her sister who was in front of her, it was Elissa, the one that everyone thought was dead and Isabelle could never share that thought. She always felt in her heart that somewhere, somehow she was alive. Elissa opened her eyes and tried to hug her sister, with that movement Isabelle bury her face in Elissa's black hair. She could feel the gentle touch of her sister.

"Elissa..." Elisa kissed her wet forehead and with the small gesture Isabelle could feel the warmth of her sister's body. How much she miss her? Isabelle couldn't tell...

Elissa's fingers stroked the hair of Isabelle quietly as she moved away from her body. Even having set away a little Isabelle couldn't undo the embrace for fear of being just one more dream. She didn't want to be disappointed again by dreams that once she awoke always find sadness and disappointment...

"I'm here...Forgive me..." Elissa Apologized for not being at her side, apologized for make her think that she died and made her suffer for her supposed death...

"I always thought you were alive, I never gave up on you..." Elissa smiled with that statement "But why didn't you say something? Why didn't you send a message?" Isabelle throat was tight as Elissa. She was afraid to talk...

"In the beginning Princess Elissa found herself very ill. She was very close to death... Later, she improved and then we send a message to Cloister stating that Elissa was well and alive"

"Princess?" the voice of disbelief was heard in the room. Maria couldn't believe, her husband couldn't believe.

"But I was not informed of any message; I believe that we received none..." Isabelle's gaze was thoughtful "Who are you?"

"Alyn. He found my body and saved my life... I'm grateful for that"

"Thank you, milady" the smile that graced the face of Alyn could not be greater and prouder.

"What happened, what happened?" Elissa's gaze became distant as she stared into the flames. Every time she tries to remember what happened, she couldn't and only one person could clarify her mind in that field. Only one person could tell her what happened that night.

"I don't know... I don't remember..."

Maria approaches both.

"Princess or not she still needs rest."

Isabelle smiled and muttered an apology to her sister, she could see that Elissa was tired. Well, she was too. Maria came and took the cup of tea from Isabelle. Elissa could feel her body heavy and feverish. Alyn saw Elissa effort to stay awake.

"Don't worry milady, when you awake up you still can talk to your sister." she smiled and close her eyes.

When she knew that Elissa sleep, immediately Isabelle looked to Alyn with a worried look.

"Is she Okay?"

"Her body is still weak and she wasn't prepared to make any trip..."

"But she insisted, right?" Alyn nodded with amused. Isabelle looked at the house owners "I'm grateful for your help... I don't know what to say"

"Milady, you don't have to say any word." The farmer smiled with kind.

"It will be better to remove those wet clothes"

After drying and Mary and her husband go to rest, Alyn remained with Isabelle as he told her everything that had happened to Elissa since he found her. Isabelle knew that she had time to hear from her sister what had happened but apparently Elissa just remembered what had happened since she woke up in the bed of a room at Monastery, as Alyn told. He could see her sister's forehead scar, one of the witnesses to what happen.

* * *

Elissa awoke without breath, in the entrance of the house shadows of men were visible, and scared she cried with fear, almost uncontrollable. It was hard to know who it was in the light of the sun that was blinding her vision. Isabelle put her hand on her sister's shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Elissa, it's alright..."

The men approach and slowly entered the house followed by the farmer, when she saw who they were, Elissa couldn't stop smiling. Quickly she rose and approached Elmont, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug. The men around them cheered with happiness, it was hard to believe that the Princess Elissa was there with them.

Elmont gasp for air when her arms wound is neck, pulling him closer. She was so real, he was having a hard time to believe she was there, in front of him. Her black hair was blurring his vision, the smell of her made his heart pound. He couldn't believe in his eyes. When she pulled away a blush was working its way to her cheeks because of the impulsiveness of her actions. They locked in each other. It was hard for him to believe his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Roderick broke the hug that linked her to Elmont. The smile that appeared on his lips died quickly when he saw Roderick. He had to look away...

"Elissa is alive I knew..." Isabelle's voice was heard, she didn't lose the sadness that appeared in Elmont's eyes when he saw Roderick hugging Elissa.

"We were looking for you Princess Isabelle..."

"Elmont, I'm really sorry to have worried you but I had to..." He smiled at Isabelle; he could understand it and was grateful, somehow. His heart burst into frenzied gallop when Elissa hugged him, he worried that the sound would be heard by all his companions... He was afraid she was not there, that was only a dream... Elmont looked to Elissa and at great cost he contained the suffering and joy he felt, contained the jealousy of see her in the arms of Lord Roderick, contained all the emotions that he felt for her.

Elissa moved away from the embrace of Roderick and sustained his gaze with great effort, Roderick exuded the confidence of a winner. His smile was directed to Elmont. As concerned Elissa he believed she was, and always would be his property and nothing could change that fact, certainly his engagement with her would be resumed. When she steps away from Roderick, Elissa saw Crawe that bowed slightly and she smiles to him.

"How?" The question filled the air without knowing who ask; Alyn who stood in a corner of the house came up, revealing to the men and answering the questions.

It was supposed to the knights and Lord Roderick, go back to Cloister but after they found a shelter that was not necessary. After the storm was gone, Elmont returned to search, worried about the safety of Isabelle.

Alyn explained that he had found the body of Elissa in the river, he said how he and the other monks rescue her, he tell that she had wounds in the chest and head and survived with great luck. Reminded that she lay in bed, unconscious... And the message, said that the monks sent but never arrived at Cloister.

All of the Knights listened in silence the story of Alyn, with varying degrees of surprise present on the face of inch one. But the gaze of Elissa couldn't break from Elmont. He stared at her, she could see in him suffering that was accumulated since he thought in her death but also joy at seeing her alive and saved, joy to see her there... Elissa could see in his body language.

Isabelle embraced Elissa, it was clear that she was not alright.

"Elmont could you?" Elissa ask looking where the farmer and his wife stood. He nodded knowing what she wanted. He smile and reaching for a small bag that was tied to his belt pulling out and handed to the farmer.

"I think it isn't necessary..." Roderick began to speak but Elissa interrupted.

"Of course it is" the bag was brown leather, when the farmer emptied the bag in the table, both his wife and him found without words. In the bag that Elmont had giving to them was more money than they have seen.

"We can't accept" Maria whispered

"You can and you will. Please..."

* * *

**I love this story but I'm disappointed with this chapter. I thought that maybe the reunion should have been more extreme, more emotional but somehow I could not write the way I wanted to be, so the chapter isn't what I expected. I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone that is following this story and please tell what you think. It's important and I like to receive review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to all the support. It great knowing that people enjoy this story.**

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

* * *

Chapter 8

When their search party arrived back in Cloister, Elmont was the first off his horse. He surprised Elissa by helping her to dismount, he hadn't addressed a single word to Elissa and that was making her uncomfortable. She wished to talk to him openly, knowing what he was thinking but the presence of Roderick, Wicke and some Knights prevented her from doing so.

"You okay, princess?" he whispered to her as she slid down his body.

Elissa looked to him, doe-eyed and smile slightly. Elissa's hands rested on the shoulders of Elmont, while both hands of Elmont were resting on her hips.

"Yes and you Elmont? You seem distant..." she saw his eyes flash with desire but also hurt. Why he was hurt? She touches his cheek and Elmont closes his eyes to feel the delicate touch of her hand.

How much he missed her? How much of what happen was his fault? He fails to her!

"I'm so sorry my lady..."

"Why you sorry?" her voice was soft, Elissa didn't understand why he was saying that, Elmont opened his eyes and she could see the pain in his beautiful eyes and that make her blood instantly turned to ice in her veins with the intensity.

"By failing in protect you, by make you go through this..." with an act of courage she put a finger to his lips and smiled. At that moment he understood how much he missed her smile. That simple smile warmed his heart, he was happy to see her alive.

They were too close, she wanted that, for a few moments, wanted to feel his strong arms around her. She knew that she would not feel safe after, so Elissa wanted to drain some force of this simple approximation and she needed strength.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Elmont" she said "You haven't done anything wrong, the decision was mine, and you don't have anything to do about..."

"No, the last word was mine..." It was He who made the decision... They were close, he could feel her breath. Elissa's hand slid down his cheek gently and tried to memorize. Touching him was like realizing all she ever wanted was right there in front of her. "I'm glad you are alive..." he whispered.

What she could say to him? She wanted to say so much... But it was not the right time and not the right place, maybe she never find that time and place, maybe she never tell and ask what she wanted to know...

"You look different" she whispered, Elissa couldn't tell what was different about him, maybe the light in his eyes, maybe the determination and confidence that she felt in every word, a determination that had always had been inside him but he never show, a confidence that only appear when he saw her alive. Something was different...

Elmont like the way she was touching his face, the way her hand traveled. The gaze of Elmont was caught on her lips, he wanted nothing more too close the small gap between their faces and presses his lips to her and she wanted too.

They had forgotten the world but the world didn't forget them... Unfortunately...

"Elissa" the voice of her father flooded her ears and broke the moment. Elmont quickly got away from Elissa noticing how his body was near to the Princess. When he pulled away she felt a raging anguish, she was flying and didn't want to return to the land. She was dreaming and didn't want to wake up.

The body of Elmont was replaced by the embrace of the king. She hugged him but the sense of loss was installed in her being, making her feel incomplete.

"Father"

"My dear... You are alive..." His voice was pure happiness and relief.

"I'm here father..." He pulled away and kissed the forehead of Elissa. The feeling was incredible, Knowing that his daughter was alive, seeing her alive and well, again. The King wanted to thank to the God...

"Do you know what feels like to think you were dead?"

"I'm sorry father."

"Don't ever do this to me again... Promise Elissa..." she was crying, the tears sprang from her eyes.

"I-I... Promise Father..." the embrace was tight like he was afraid to lose her.

She understood, understood very well the feeling of losing someone important and thinks that she had made other people feel that feeling tore her heart. Elissa did not want anyone to feel that feeling so empty and painful...

"I'm grateful to you, Elmont"

"There is no reason to be grateful, Sire" The king looked at the captain and shook his head, denying his words.

"There is, you bringing my daughter back... If you need anything, ask anything..." The king approached Elmont and put a hand on his shoulder. Elmont was honored and it was unquestionable but if he'd only never had failed in his duty he would not hear those words... They would never have thought she was dead.

"Sire, there isn't..."

"I know what you're going to say. Think... Is only what I ask."

The King guide Elissa into the castle and on the way Isabelle joined with a blissful smile adorning her face. The King looked at Isabelle with a disapproving look as he try to surpass the happiness he felt, but without success. Alyn had accompanied the knights to explain and report everything that happened to Elissa, from the moment they found her body. At the end of the day was a celebration that was prepared initially to announce the engagement of Isabelle, now would be to celebrate the return of the As she left her things in her room, were untouched as if only a few hours had passed since the last time she entered there. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she entered in her room.

The hours seemed to happen too fast and she felt that something was going to happen... In the distance, when she stood in the garden with her sister and father, she could see the preparations and before she knew it she was before the mirror. She looked at the image of the mirror and ran her fingers over the small scar that adorned her forehead, symbol of what happen, she knew that always will remain on her forehead, testimony but didn't care as she thought she will.

Elissa arranged with care, knowing that this would be a crucial day in her life; somehow she felt that something would change... She knew that Roderick would have some plan for the marriage and that he had the permission of her father, she felt that this day would be marked and this time she didn't have hypotheses or words for delay the marriage. That meant she had to do something and quickly, hoping that someone would help in this case but even if most people have good intentions, as Isabelle, she had and should find the answer, alone. If things went badly, she would have only one chance and that would run away... It would be a very complicated situation, risky and dangerous. Her father and Roderick were very powerful, and someone to play with what Roderick thought his was is a great madness and therefore she couldn't involve anyone in her plans to flee to the wedding if her main plan failed. She would play his game until she can... and in the end she had to win. Elissa knew how smart he was, but she had advantage because Roderick never consider her intelligent, or that what she thought.

The sky-blue dress sat her perfectly. Elissa looked at a web that was bobbing, the white butterfly seemed to scream. "Please, help!" while the spider advance. Like that butterfly, Elissa felt trapped in a web. And without knowing she was about to face one of the biggest challenges of your life, accept the date of her marriage with Lord Roderick with a smile, as if it represented a great honor, when in fact, she wanted to spit in his face.

She thought in leave and disappears while she moved carefully down the stairs. The dress embraced her curves in a divine way from the square neck all the way to her hips. Elmont was waiting for Elissa to escort her. When he saw her as she came downstairs in a dress of ceremony his heart stopped. The intense look she received from her Knight made her skin burn and made her remember how close they had been from each other, felt her face hot, testimony that she was blushing. Her elation increased with every step she took and when Elissa put her hand gently in his and Elmont bowed, the heart flutter at a rapid pace in Both chests. The contact only served to start a slow burn in both hands that threatened to engulf completely as they looked into the eyes

"My Lady..." His voice betrayed no emotion "If I was allowed to be bold princess, then I would say you look lovely... No, you are beautiful..." he was being sincere in what he was saying and wanted to say more as she waited to hear...

"Elissa..." She blushed slightly and he lost himself in the gray eyes.

"What?" he whispered and she laughed softly before the confusion in his eyes.

"Elmont, you can call me Elissa when we are just the two of us. I remember saying this more than once..."

She saw him swallow, trying his best to keep his gaze anywhere other than her. Unfortunately his eye kept betraying him and she smile.

"I seem to forget" He chuckled in the deep way that she had always loved. Elmont offered his arm and she took it, the smile that had been plastered on his face had melted away into a more serious look as he led her over to the salon.

"Thank you, Elmont..." He looked at her "... for protecting Isabelle and when you have been present when I was not." He stopped and looked at the face of Elissa

"...Elissa..." She could not resist adorning a wide smile on her face after hearing her name coming from the mouth of Elmont "After I failed to protect you... After you've made me promise to protect her, after you made me promise to watch him... It was the only thing I had to do, the only thing that I could do for you..." She interrupted

"You could have do it because it was your duty" his face became hard but his voice continued to show the emotion that the matter caused him

"It has always been more than that..." Elissa wanted to know the real reason but found the she didn't have the courage to ask. In almost every matter she had courage but to ask one simple question to Elmont she couldn't do it, she couldn't find her determination.

The rest of the way was done in silence. She couldn't stop listening to the voice of Elmont in her mind, she knew she should have more important matters to occupy her head but she couldn't forget what he had said.

As they approached the large door both could see the servants moved like busy ants. The tables were set up around the great hall, and it was necessary to distribute the food and drinks for the guests as they began to appear. People were multiplying around her, smiled and congratulated her for being alive and was in one of those moments where Elmont disappeared.

Everything began with the feast and in that moment, one of the things that Elissa most feared, convert into reality, Roderick rose from where he was sitting and for all who were present announced the date of his marriage to Elissa. Upon hearing the words he spoke Elissa's eyes widened surprised and startled. It hurt to see the happiness of her father knowing she was not happy with this marriage. Vaguely felt Isabelle's hand on his arm desperately asking her to react.

The wedding was being prepared to be held in the next summer, after Isabelle completes 18. Elissa's heart threatened to stop, she was right, her instinct had been right from the moment she looked into the eyes of Roderick and realized that he was preparing something that she would not like.

Roderick's lips took an eternity to separate from her hand. Then he led her to the middle of the hall, as the music began to play.

"You're shaking, Elissa" he found, as he guided the steps. "Do not be nervous, darling."

Elissa never like when he calls her that, she did not find courage to answer it and kept her eyes on the ground. Fooling Roderick was not easy. If he saw her eyes, he will realize that she was panicked for reasons very different from those he anticipated.

She danced with her father and heard from his lips how proud he was, she was a woman, very beautiful, intelligent and with a bright future ahead! It hurt her to hear it, but she had to convince... It hurt too much to know that her father was proud when she just lied and deceived about her feelings... The real Elissa lived hidden beneath the carapace that she created to deceive Roderick and hide her true feelings.

Elissa sighed in relief when Isabelle saved her. Dancing with her sister was a whiff of fresh air in the stifling night. Her heart somehow come back to beat in the time she circled Elissa's wrists with the delicate fingers that belonged to Isabelle. Isabelle knew very well that Elissa was not happy and for a few moments she just wanted to see her smile. She danced with her sister.

Elissa was feeling her body numb, she barely registered hearing the voices yelling and hands circled her as she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**Please tell what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews; I really don't know how to thank for the support.**

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

* * *

Chapter 9

The captain wished to know what was happening in the head of the princess as he saw her dance with her sister. He still could not believe that Elissa was so close. Everything he had seen in that night, in the rain, would never leave his memory as the time passes. He couldn't stop observe her, Crawe noticed where his eyes rested and was trying to distract him with a joke but still he couldn't stop looking... It had been painful to see her in the arms of Roderick and know that he would never had any chance to show his feelings that he kept imprisoned in his chest and grew, even if he had the chance he couldn't do it because it was wrong, he was her Knight... And he had to do what was right.

"Elmont!"

When he saw her body beginning to fall he run and began to yell orders and saying to people to get back. He still approaches in time and his hands circled her body. Then he adjusts her body lifting her easily, his chest filled with her scent. His heart was racing against her form and he closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened his eyes he looked at the worried face of Isabelle.

"She will be alright?"

"I'm sure she will..." He tried to tell himself she would be alright, though the reassurance did little to help calm the frantic flutter of his heart against his ribs.

A hand closed in Elmont's arm when he tried to move.

"I will carry her"

"There's no time for this" he hissed to Roderick, trying to match the anger he saw in his eyes but without success, he was worried with Elissa. Her forehead was cover with sweat and she was slightly shaking, he had to get her to her room and quickly.

The King asked for Elmont take Elissa immediately to her room. In his voice was present in the authority but Elmont could denote the concern hidden beneath it. Crawe run through him with more men.

"Get someone!" was what he said before he starts to carry her to her room.

* * *

The entire waiting was made with the king only resumed to his agitated pacing while Roderick watch everything with a calm look. Isabelle watches Elmont trying to remain impassive while waiting as he asked the King to calm down. She wanted to know what was happening, the whole waiting thing was leaving her annoyed and upset, and she didn't want to lose her sister when she just had finally found her...

Crawe approached the group and whispered something in the ear of the captain, he nodded and replied something. Isabelle's curiosity was interrupted when in that moment the door opened to show the master accompanied by Alyn, the monk, companion of Elissa.

"How is she?" The king pushes forward and put in words the question that Isabelle wanted to be answered.

"The body of Princess is weak... And the strong emotions of the day had a big impact in her, it's easy to verify that she is exhausted and had been..." The master talked

"The body was not prepared for the journey and the emotions so it found the only way to make the Princess rest..." Isabelle chuckled, indeed it was expected of her sister to be stubborn and reach her limit "Maybe she felt the tiredness and..."

"And didn't tell anyone..." The king sighed. Now he was calmer.

"Exactly... That is to be expected if he are talking about the Princess..." Alyn sighed "But she will remain unconscious for a few days and have a slightly fever. The rest will give her body time to rest and heal. There no need to worry about her... We only need to wait until she is awake"

Isabelle moved to enter in the room but was stopped by his father

"It will be better if you rest now Isabelle"

"But..."

"Tomorrow..."

Isabelle reluctantly accepted. Elmont escorted her to her room at the request of the King, through the stone corridors of the castle a silence settled between the two. Isabelle's thoughts like the thought of Elmont were on her sister. The young Princess sign deeply, she knew the she couldn't wait to see Elissa... Perhaps Isabelle could, in the dark, walk to the quarters of her sister and keep her company. She would be feeling much better if she knew Elissa was in good health.

"Elmont... Someone will guard Elissa?"

"Crawe will be for a few hours... After doing the tasks I have to do, I will dispensed him and stay in his place. He has not rested since disappeared of you. Princess" Elmont looked accusingly at her and smiled slightly.

Now, she was lucid that the Knights who went looking for her had not found much rest. Mainly Elmont, Isabelle had noticed the fatigue present in his posture and his features. The Princess bet that due to the concern that she had caused him the captain never closed his eyes for a moment as he search for her. And now his concern now falls on Elissa.

Isabelle remember that as Elmont carried Elissa to her room, she cried out in her sleep and clung to him like a lifeline, Isabelle saw the terror and fear that appear in his face in that moment. She heard her sister, crying for help, asking for his help.

"Elmont... help me..." in that moment his heart almost stop and with tenderness Elmont kiss her forehead without caring that Isabelle saw the small gesture.

"Shh... It's okay, you're safe now..."

He had feeling for her sister... Isabelle was almost certainly. And if he had then her sister had too because Isabelle remember that Elissa always wore a glow in her eyes whenever she was with him or every time she look at him.

"I'm sorry for that Elmont."

"That's okay princess..."

Elmont bowed slightly and began to walk to the opposite side, leaving Isabelle at the door of her room. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He was tired and wanted to fall into his bed and sleep, maybe he could find the sleep and rest that deprived his body for so long.

Outside the castle, the captain walked by Knights and wave to them. The moon illuminates his way. Elmont Approached the top of the stone wall of the castle and saw that the night would be prolonger up for a few hours. Turning to the knights that approach, he began distributing tasks.

Maybe now was the time to think about what happened during the day more calm, he remember very well how her body had been shaking, the color livid of her face and her forehead covered with sweat.

He shook his head slightly. Maybe it would be better to concentrate on what he had to do and think later.

* * *

Isabelle smiled quietly to herself as she left her room. A few hours had pass and she was sure she would not find anyone...Well maybe a knight...But surely he would not stop her for seeing her sister, not when she as at his side. As much as her father or anyone else told you that Elissa was well Isabelle could only rest and calm down when she saw her.

Quickly she passed the stone walls.

_Why the room of Elissa has to be at the other end of the castle? _

She sighed with relief when she saw someone passing without seeing her.

When she reaches Elissa's chambers she didn't saw anyone at the door. It was supposed to be someone guarding her... Isabelle opened the door slowly to reveal the room that was lit by candles and the fire. She entered and closed the door behind her and when she did find the captain in front of her. Isabelle smiled slightly.

"Princess, what are you doing in here?" his tone was serious.

"I...Elissa...I wanted to...Please..."

"You were supposed to be in your room"

"I wanted to see her" Elmont sign.

"What am I supposed to do? Princess, you could help me..."

"I'm sorry, I know you are tired but please don't make me turn..."

"I couldn't do that." The Captain smile and moved away so Isabelle could enter in the room. Quickly the Young Princess approached the bed; she looked at the knight and smiled.

Isabelle was concerned about her sister and when she looked at her, she noticed nothing unusual. She sat on the edge of the bed, next to Elissa's side, with her hands holding her sister's hand.

"She will be okay" Isabelle whispered but Elmont heard. Elmont would only be relieved when he saw her deep grey eyes and her smile.

The captain brought a chair and request to Isabelle sat down but the Princess smile and demand to Elmont sit and he sat. Elmont gently ran his hand over the scar in Elissa's forehead, moving the hair out of the way that had fallen there. He felt guilty for want she gone through.

_If I had protected her... _

"Elmont, can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know, Princess?"

"Do you love her?" He looked at her surprised. "I see the way you look at Elissa and now the love in your gesture..."

Silence filled the room, he felt his heartbeat sped. Elmont swallowed and then he looked at Elissa. Her beautiful face, the dark hair. He ran his fingers through her soft hair.

_Should I tell? _

The simple gestures of affection said to Isabelle what she has ask him, she was happy to know it but sad in the same time. Happy because her sister had someone that loves her and didn't think in her as a tool but more than that, but sad because of the marriage of Elissa. Isabelle took pity on Elmont and Elissa.

Somehow He knew that he could trust in Isabelle with his feeling. It was so hard to keep them...

Isabelle smile.

"Princess..."

"Isabelle"

He chuckled

"Isabelle..." he said in a serious tone "It's hard to tell what she makes me feel... I love her... Like I've never loved anyone as much... I wanted... I wish that all could be different..." said hesitantly not thinking about the consequences of his words. He wanted to describe how he felt for her but no words came out, He wanted to get rid of the weight that the secret consumed.

She smile slightly, now, for her it was clear that Elissa had the same feelings for him.

"You can change the situation" He laughed bitterly

"Forgive me, Princess if I don't believe in that. I'm a Knight and Guardian of Cloister and nothing more."

_I never could or can be more to her then that... _

"If my father change his mind? If the wedding was canceled?"

"Then I would be happy for the Princess, is what she wants..." She growled in exasperation for the blindness that now Elmont showed to her, hear his confession had given her the certainly that Elissa shared the same feelings.

"I understand that it is impossible for you to believe, but the time will show you that you're not the only one who shares these feelings. At heart, what both of you feel is not so different!"

Elmont only looked at the Princess trying to understand his words.

"Princess what are you trying to say?"

Isabelle smiled mysteriously. She knew something he did not know but only time or even He could unravel what she was saying. The Princess believed that was not so hard to understand... Perhaps Elmont wishes to see something different... Isabelle understands why the captain had doubts. After all he was the guardian of Elissa and was not allowed to have any intimacy with her; he was not allowed to have feelings for her... But...

* * *

Heat... The Heat was around her, again she couldn't breathe... Her surrounding was the same when she had dream the same dream. Like before she screams for help and ask the heat to leave her. She wanted water, wanted the cold air to involve her... She wanted to live.

Elissa felt cold hands involve her. The hands never release her to replace, like before but she began to felt her skin burning... She felt her skin melt. Then water took the place of the heat and she stop receiving air in her lungs. She needed air... Two hands wrap around her neck tight, the hands where hot and when they touch her skin Elissa felt pain thought her all body. She was drowning and to kill her more quickly the two hands were suffocating her.

Her heartbeat begging to stop.

"Elmont... help me..."

"Shh..." in the moment she heard his voice the water surrounding her began to change color, like before. "It's okay, you're safe now..." the hands around her neck release her and she began to breath.

Time seemed to stop as Elissa floated in the water, she closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened again she was at the top of a tree. The Princess slid down the tree to be able to reach the ground. Then she felt the herbs wet with moisture of the night. The light of a new day was peering through the treetops. She was barefoot and all the possible clues of burned skin didn't exist. Another delirium of her mind... But what could she say as she find in a tree?

_Is not this also a dream? _

She looked around her but only saw trees of varying sizes. Elissa began to walk forward hesitantly; the rustle of dead leaves that sometimes she trod was the only sound she heard in the silence of the forest. There was no sound of the birds, nor the sound of the wind playing with the trees... It seemed that everything around her was dead...

Elissa wondered why she was there and that scared and silent forest. While she was walking, she felt something different in the air she breathes, the air grew denser and heavier and the forest seemed to close around her. A child's laughter filled the silence; Elissa looked away and saw the girl involved in the arms of the queen. In the arms of her mother. She was that girl... She smiled. The image was replaced by an older girl that hugged her little sister that was crying. Not a tear sprang from her eyes... Elissa felt remorse for not having shown how the departure of her mother had affect her but only wanted to be strong for her sister and even for her father. The death of her mother had severed her from the inside and she suffered. Elissa remembered that the one that was by her side was Elmont. He had held her as she cry in his arms. He had been there to her.

A fog started to descend around her separating her from the scene. Slowly the fog that limited her vision began to fade and through the mist appeared again the forest. Elissa started shaking with the cold that was in her body, she continued to advance finding a piece of cloth on the ground. When she removed her gaze from the fabric and looked forward she found a person who never thought she would see again. Ahead was her mother with a tender smile on her face.

"My child" she had open arms waiting for Elissa to move forward and without thinking Princess advanced hugging her mother tightly.

"Mother... I miss you..."

"I know" the queen stroked her black hair Elissa and guided her

"I what to tell you so much..."

"I'm sure of it"

Elissa was cold and when approached the fire she saw to warm up something strange happen. The fire did not produce any heat.

"Mother, a question. Why is the fire cold?" she try to approach the fire but her mother stop her.

"I don't feel nothing of that but be careful, even if the fire cannot warm you up it was still power"

_Strange. _

Elissa looked at the water that was beside the fire. The two elements were brought before her as two essences. She couldn't figure out the end and beginning of each... One of the strangest things would be the only element that provides her some warmth and comfort was the water... Maybe it was not strange.

"You have to choose Elissa"

_Choose? _

"Choose over what? Mother I don't understand..."

"Water or Fire ... It's a simple choice"

"Why and what's the reason of all this?" Her mother only smile to her.

"You don't have to understand, you only need to know that you have to choose" Elissa look puzzled "You can choose the easy way..." her mother point to the fire "that is accept things or the hard way..." she now point to the water "fighting for what you want and believe" Really? If she had to choose she would choose the hard way just because she could never accept the things she didn't believe, she could never be submissive. She would always fight for what she wanted and believe.

Elissa look at the fire. It seems that it stirs with hungry... It was fire; it has looking for destruction and was dangerous. _Ambition._ It was the only thing that fire could make and was made for, to destroy. Then she looked at the water. Calm and inviting but could become dangerous and even deadly like the fire but was different, so much different. Water could create but if wanted to destroy.

She began to laugh, this is so absurd.

Then the water star to change color like was trying to draw attention. The color change to the color between blue and green, the color of that remind her of the beautiful eyes of Elmont.

"The color reminds me of..."

"Elmont's eyes" Elissa surprised look to her mother "Don't look so surprised. I remember him child. I'm sure he has turn to be a great man."

"He has" she whispered

"So you have choose water"

"I didn't said anything"

"But you clearly have chosen the water, from the beginning. Look at the fire and tell me what you feel about it"

She felt, and didn't know why or understand it, disgusted by it. She only wanted distance, Elissa was a little afraid and the only comfort was her mother or the water.

_Strange feeling. _

"I understand your feelings I never like it either." Elissa gaze snap to her mother. She thought she heard him instead of it. "Water... I knew that for you was never a choice... Understand you have to be careful with fire and make sure it cannot turn the water impulsive... The water has to remain calm... It is your strength. Remain strong and believe in yourself"

"MOTHER!"

* * *

**It was a strange dream, I know but I wanted to show somehow she was choosing between two people that don't mean she was divided, like her mother said she had chosen from the beginning. But Elissa needed to settle things down in her mind. She could never or would never choose the easy way. I just wanted to show that she will fight always for her happiness even if someone as doubts. When Elmont said that he love Elissa in that moment he felt like he couldn't hide his feeling and he knew that he could trust Isabelle. I wanted to show that.**

**Have to wait for the romance that is coming…Let me know what you think…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, the support and those how follow my story and like it. I hope this chapter is good. I will do a double updated this time so enjoy…**

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

* * *

Chapter 10

With a startled cry Elissa shot straight up. She was covered in sweat. She glanced around discovering that she was in her room. When she tries to slip from her bed someone enter the room. When she looks up Elissa saw Elmont and Myrielle, one of the handmaidens in the castle. Elissa always thought she was beautiful, her blonde hair and green eyes... But Elissa was thinking in her dream.

_What was that dream about? What happen?_

"Princess..." Myrielle talk but Elissa hardly listen. Elmont kneels beside her bed and he put a hand in her shoulder trying to win her attention.

He couldn't describe how much he felt relief in see her awake. He signs deeply.

She breathes heavily and put her hand in her forehead.

"Princess, you're okay?" she nodded and look at Elmont's eyes. She saw relief in his eyes.

"Yes, I need water"

"Water... I will..." The handmaiden began but was interrupted.

"No. I will go. Lanna it's better if you take care of the Princess and I come back with some water and food... She needs it..." Myrielle nodded slightly and smile to the captain. Myrielle was her first name but she never like it and almost every people call her that way only some like Elmont call her by Lanna, she like the way her mother used to call her when she was little. Hear that name brought to her memories that she love and treasure.

The captain leave heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Elmont entered the castle kitchen and searched for the cook. He found her giving orders and wasn't able to hide his smile to the middle age woman. She had always been kind to everyone; Keira was the mother figure of everyone how works in the castle. When she saw him she smiled tenderly.

"Hello Captain... Came to visit me?"

"Actually I come because..."

"The Princess is awake"

"Yes... How do you know?" Elmont was surprised, the woman smile to him as she began looking for ingredients.

"You look more relax but I see you are worry about something. What is it, dear?" She looked deeply into her eyes and Elmont always had the feeling that all his secrets were discovered, feeling uncomfortable and even vulnerable. It seemed she always saw through him.

"It the young Knights, there giving some trouble..." The captain had to be patient with the younger's but It seemed that there were ever more that were arrogant and overconfident of their abilities without any humility and it could become a problem and Elmont didn't know how to fight it, "Keira, you can do something for the Princess to eat?"

"Of course, I will do something to her." he chuckled, realizing that she already was doing it. "When is done I will ask someone to carry to the Princess room"

"There's no need. I will do it myself" she continues to talk like she didn't listen to him.

"I will ask to Myrielle if that's okay with you"

"She is helping the Princess right now... Like I said, I will do it"

"Very well, Myrielle was talking to me a few hours ago and she was saying..." he groans.

"Please Keira... I did a mistake in being myself around her" Elmont was sympathetic towards her making her think things that were not there. "And I didn't know that she had feeling for me. I don't want her to think she has any possibility of having my affections..."

"We all deceive ourselves, when we want to believe. Remember that... She never had any possibilities because someone else has your affections. My Dear, you have to tell me someday about that mysterious woman that holds your heart"

_What? How Could she?_

"There's no..."

"Don´t try to deny it. Sometimes you think you hide your emotions well and most of the time you do but there's times you look lost in thought..."

"That doesn't mean..." he gulped.

"Of course it doesn't. Don't look so frighten, you can relax." Keira looks at him and smile kindly, that smile calm him a little. "No one notice that you are in love, my dear. I have many years; I can see when someone is in love. To tell the true you love that woman so many years now that I'm curious about her, so one day you have to bring that lucky girl so I can meet her."

He found himself at lost. What he could say?

"Don't say that you never tell her? Or that she doesn't share the same feelings?" she smile with sadness "how can someone turn that beautiful face... If I was younger, you couldn't escape me, handsome" he laughs.

"Keira..."

"Oh, like you don't know that you are" he just chuckled as he watches her working and after some minutes, as they continue talking and when she finish preparing the food he approach her and take it. He smiles to her.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, it's for the Princess. Make sure she eats everything and tell her to visit me."

"I will"

Elmont took the food and walks the same path to get to the room of Elissa. When he approached the door he announces, patted up and heard the Princess request him to join her. When he entered Elissa was sitting in chair by the window, she smiled to see him.

"Thank you, Elmont. You can leave the food in the table." he looks around but did not find Myrielle and that make him sign with relief. "Are you looking for Myrielle? She isn't here. I'm curious want do you did to her; she talks very well about you... Maybe you two have something?" Her voice showed no emotion but her heart was beating out of control. Elissa wanted to hear him deny any involvement with the handmaiden, she knew that she should not feel betrayed because they had nothing but could not tame her heart and thoughts.

_What? How could she thing something like that?_

"No... I don't have anything with Myrielle..."

"Because..." she insisted when she heard his hesitation

"Because I do not want... She clearly wishes but I can't..." he abruptly stops. She notices that and Elissa wanted to know why he couldn't but somehow understand that was a subject he didn't want to discuss with her.

"I was just curious." he is clear throat.

"Princess is better if you eat now…" Elmont saw that Elissa made no move to the table. "Elissa..." he spoke her name softly and saw the smile that appeared in her face and couldn't stop smiling back.

"Looks like the captain knows my name" she rose from the chair where she was and sat down in the chair across the table. She looks at the plate. There was more food then possible she could eat "A question Elmont, you don't have hungry?"

He chuckled; knowing that she was asking is help to eat that food. Elissa never like to waste.

"I already have eaten and Keira ask if you could visit her someday. If I remember correctly Princess..."

"Elissa" she corrected him and he smiled. She make a mental note to visit Keira.

"Needs food, perhaps you are hungry and didn't notice..." she growled.

"Where is Isabelle?"

He laughs.

"Oh no... You will not get away from eating that food Princess"

"Elissa" she muttered clearly annoyed but he just smile and ignore what she say.

_How much I miss this?_

She looked at the food and sighed.

"Elmont..." she was pleading with her eyes

"No." he shook his head "Go one Princess..."

"Elissa!"

"...If you start eating now maybe..."

"You could stop call me Princess and start calling me by my name." he was amused "Elissa, easy to say..." when she look at him she saw in his eyes with amuse and couldn't stop smiling "Alright. I will eat but don't stand there like a glorified sentry Elmont. Please sit." He sat in front of Elissa and she began to eat. When she swallows she understands how much hungry she was "You were right. I'm really hungry." he just smile and watched her eat, the delicate and graceful movements, the soft lips as they close around the piece of food. He swallowed. The way her hair moves and her eyes closed and open as he could admire the grey eyes.

When Elissa looked into the eyes of Elmont there was something in his eyes as he looked at her. He'd never looked at her like that before or maybe she never remembers that look.

Elmont looked away quickly. He was losing control over his emotions and his ability to hide them. He feared that Elissa had sensed his feelings for her just now, as he watched her eating. He want to kiss her, the feeling has overwhelmed.

"Where is Alyn?"

_What was the meaning of that look?_

Elissa was curious.

"He got back to the monastery and sends apologies for not been here when you awake." She had hoped to see Alyn again; he was great person that she had met. Elissa just hope to see him again, one day, that she remember Alyn, she was curious about how much time she had been unconscious.

"Elmont, I want to ask you how many days I was unconscious."

"Three days"

"What happen?"

"You passed out... Then..." she interrupt him

"No, there's not what I am asking. Before..." he arch an eyebrow confuse "The night that everyone thought that I was dead. What happen that night?" in this matter her curiosity was replaced by the need to know what were the events that led her to that monastery, which led her to have two scars. A visible, present in her forehead and another hidden under the clothes she wore. Elissa ran her hand lightly down her chest and Elmont saw the gesture, his body tense with her question he still didn't want to remember that night but he would not remember since it was always present in his mind.

"What do you remember, Princess?" His voice was low, almost a whispered but Elissa heard him. This time she didn't try to correct him, she saw the look of Elmont become distant.

"I saw you with some knights when I was been hold roughly by some man...I don't remember much more."

"You were close to a cliff and below were a river. When one of my man release a arrow trying to kill him or maybe trying to make him release you, the man that was holding you burry a..." he tried to master the breath "...a knife...in your heart..."

"Very close to my heart. I was lucky..."

"It was dark and raining I didn't know..." he stops for a few minutes "Then realizing that your body wouldn't serve the purpose, that was is safety he push you it into the water..." Elmont buried one of his hands in his hair. "I could not save you...I thought that..." Elissa saw the despair, the guilt he felt and she saw the change in the confident Knight. She could read that in the posture of his body, she rose, slowly standing beside him and hesitantly she places her hand in his shoulder making him look at her. It hurt to see him like that, to see the pain, the hurt and guilt in his eyes. Elissa wanted to hold him. What happens to her was not his fault; he didn't know that will happen.

"You can't think that what happens is your fault..."

"It is..." he whispered, slowly becoming aware of how much close to her he was but she see that she didn't notice. She smell so good, the smell of her skin was roses. He wanted to drown in that scent.

"No, it isn't. I don't blame you and you can blame yourself for something that you didn't control. You did the best you could; I am the one to blame... I ask that less knights guard me during the trip "Elmont stood up, causing his body to be more close to Elissa. She felt the cold metal beneath her fingers. How much she wanted to feel the heat of his skin?

"I should have been there" he ran his fingertips through her scar in her forehead. Elissa close to his, she could feel his hot breath. Elissa's heart was pounding, now her thoughts here completely fix on his lips. She felt nervous. Elissa tilde her head and leaned close; she wants and couldn't think of nothing more than to kiss him. They were so close.

Elissa immediately pulled away when she listen someone open the door. Elmont simply stared at the spot she'd been standing. Had he been imagining things? Her heart was racing far beyond what she wanted it to be. Somewhere she'd lost control of her emotions and needed to desperately regain her composure, like Elmont.

Isabelle came slowly and smiled to Elmont, she came close to Elissa that now was standing in front of the window and embraced her.

"I heard that you were awake." she turn to Elmont and smile "Why didn't you tell me Elmont?" he clear his throat.

"I was worried about the Princess" Isabelle smiles to him. Elissa could not look at Elmont, not after the thoughts that crossed her mind, not after losing control over her emotions and been so close to him, been so close to kiss him... "And I Knew that Lanna would tell you"

"Indeed." Isabelle noticed the food that was in the table and pulled Elissa to the table, making her sit up. Elmont smiled and started walking toward the door. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and thought how close he had been... Close of doing something he couldn't do. How close he had been of losing his composure. So close he had been to Elissa, so close to forget everything and enjoy the temptation of her lips. "Elmont, where are you going?" Elissa looked up. The grey eyes pleading something that he couldn't tell and her eyes were sparkling with emotion.

"I will talk to the king and train the new knights. They needed it" he whispered the last part. It was a hot day and it was the perfect time to train a little and calm the thoughts. "Princess, eat and rest, your body still needs..." Elissa smile slightly but her gaze was locked in the window, now.

"It's the only thing I've been doing..."

He just smiled and started walking toward the door, leaving them alone.

_So close..._

She could still feel the warm breath teasing her and sending through her body little chills, could still remember his lips... Both wished to break that space and kiss...taste...

"Elissa, I thought I should give you this." Elissa closed her hands around the bracelet that her mother had to give her.

"Thank you Isabelle... I thought I lost it..."

"Elmont, find it" Elissa smile when she saw the other thing that her sister had in her hand. It was a simple necklace, the necklace that Elmont had given to her, with a little bird. Elissa remember when he given it to her, he said that she could never and should never give up onto her freedom and happiness. When he had present Elissa with that necklace she had lost her mother, she had cried so many times in his shoulder as soon as he said to her that crying wasn't a weakness and she could still be strong to her father and sister. After that Elmont give to her that necklace.

Sometimes she wonders if he remember those words, if he remember that he had given the necklace that she wore. When she had been capture by those men's she recall that they had removed her bracelet and necklace. How much she miss the little comfort those two objects provide to her?

"Elissa are you feeling well?" she looked at her sister who wore a worried expression and smiled trying to calm her. Elissa put the necklace around her neck and the bracelet around her wrist. It felt good the small comfort.

"I'm okay..."

"What are you thinking?"

_How Could I tell what I'm feeling?_

"It's about a dream..." Elissa looked and began taking the food to her mouth. She was hungry, after all she spend three days unconscious. But she remembered the dream in which her mother belonged.

_It was certainly strange but what was the significance of water to be my strength?_

"It was about..."

"I saw mother... she came to me and ask me to choose..." Isabelle face was of pure confusion.

"Choose over what?"

"Water and Fire"

"I don't understand"

"I didn't understand but the two elements look two essences... it seems madness but one particular moment I thought that the two essences were people..."Isabelle smile.

"I really thought that you have dream about someone..."

"Like who?"

"The captain of the Knights' that have blue-green eyes" Elissa blush slightly and look away.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Why should I dream with Elmont?"

"You call for him in you sleep, sister." Elissa look at Isabelle and wonder if she had dream of his voice. The voice seems so caring… "Besides I know you feel something for him" Elissa shift in the chair.

"Where have you come with that idea?" Isabelle laugh seeing her sister uncomfortable was fun besides, something in her posture tell her that she was right.

"If you don't what to tell me right now, that's okay but I can see that you fell something for Elmont." Elissa blush again remembering the situation that happen only a few minutes ago, she was so close to kiss him and she had done it if Isabelle didn't appear. Elissa wanted to tell Isabelle what she felt for Elmont but she felt like she wasn't prepared, she still needed to do something…

"Water..." Elissa whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing..." she smile and then she heard someone knocking on the door, made to announce as Lord Roderick and his smile disappeared When he request a moment alone with her.

* * *

**So Close...Please reviews, it's important to know what you think of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So were it is the second updated. Enjoy.**

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

* * *

Chapter 11

Elmont raised his sword to support a blow. The young knights gathered around the captain and his first man as they fought. Many of the knights looked with great admiration and fascination to the movement and speed of the captain, his movements were graceful and fast due to the years he pledge to this art.

The two were unarmored, both had black trousers and simple shirts while Elmont wore a light shirt that was white, Crawe sported a dark red. Elmont ducked to avoid the blow and strike with the hilt of his sword against the chest of Crawe making him gasped for air. Both were panting because of the exercise they were having. Crawe always like to fight against Elmont, which meant that he could not contain himself. His heart was beating fast with the adrenaline of fighting someone who could match up to its strength.

Crawe folded with the force of impact and Elmont collide his elbow against the face of his friend. The strength made him stumble and eventually fall to the ground.

"Get up Crawe!" Elmont said harshly.

With the adrenaline still running through his veins Crawe started laughing, rising slowly as he run his hand through his lip feeling the hot liquid drain and saw blood and in that instant he knew that his lip had been opened.

"You truly trying to kill me?" he said in a playful voice and the face of Elmont softens realizing than he hurt his friend.

It was the second time that Crawe hugged the ground and by the look of Elmont if they continue to fight that wouldn't be the last. The stare of Elmont showed that his mind was darkened, something occupied his mind and Crawe could tell that his friend could not find rest on this subject because in days Crawe saw Elmont in that spirit and today was the worst, he seem that he wasn't there.

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you blind?" the knights around them start to laugh; Elmont passed the back of his hand across his forehead wiping drop of sweat and smiled slightly. Despite the turmoil of his thoughts it was hard not to smile but the smile didn't hide the guilt, confusion and tiredness which hovered in him.

"Willas if you are up to the challenge you may continue with..." Willas approach his captain with a smirk in his face. Elmont didn't like that smirk and overconfident that Willas always wear and that could be a problem. Maybe if choose... "Edwin..." _Maybe he learns something._ Edwin was one of the best Knights that Elmont likes to train. "Come forward, and the rest of you... start to train"

The knights began to disperse and Elmont approach Crawe with the intention of helping him but with a simple gesture he realized he didn't wish help. He raised the sword that was still in his hand and buried it in the scabbard that was around his waist.

"What is in your mind?"

If Elmont answers to the question he would say that was Elissa. The moment in the room left him confused. It was Elissa who approached him; she would have kissed him if Isabelle had not entered at that time. Perhaps he thought he see her face tilde, preparing to kiss him, he might have imagined the shining eyes and the blush in her face.

"I was just thinking..."

"Really? I did not notice" said sarcastically causing the Elmont look at him "By the way... you could be gentler."

"Sorry about that..."

"No, you don't have to apologize. We here training, there is always the possibility of hurting..." Crawe's body shuddered as he touched the lip "What was you're thinking anyway!" Elmont sighed.

"Something" Elmont wasn't trying to clearing the mind of Crawe about the subject that filled his mind "You will not tell? That hurts" said in an amused tone. Elmont ignored him and grabbed him by the arm "Say what you have in mind..."

"Come on, you need to clean and close that wound."

The captain of the guard approaches a handmaiden announcing and asking her to call someone to help Crawe. Elmont knew Crawe had to gain some points in that wound, it was certain that he did that wound and somehow wanted to relieve the pain that his friend should be feeling. Elmont looked behind him and saw the young knights fighting.

"Elmont, I cannot know what occupy your mind?" said in a more serious tone.

The captain laughed, it was difficult to talk about what was on his mind. Crawe almost guessed what should occupy the mind of his friend, saw him more immersed in his thoughts since Princess Elissa come back and say with great certainty that she was occupying his mind. What was the secret that Elmont kept so close to his chest?

It was true that she was occupying his thoughts but what Princess Isabelle had said to him also troubled him.

_I understand that it is impossible for you to believe, but the time will show you that you're not the only one who shares these feelings. At heart, what both of you feel is not so different!_

There would be the possibility, however small that Elissa share his feelings? Elmont felt that she would take some initiative, but the appearance of Isabelle... The thought seemed absurd even impossible but his mind betray him when he tried to push the thoughts that threatened him to go mad. Even if there were such a possibility and she felt something for him that would only lead to heartache... That would always intend, even before they start, to never be something real... They would create a relationship that never had a future.

He knew that he could not hide his feelings for her forever. He wants her! He desires her! He Love Her!

Elmont wished he could get rid of the weight that this secret had but how could he tell what he felt for Elissa? Elmont was afraid... Besides we could not do it for various reasons but the control that sustained him, the control that he was proud to have was increasingly difficult to achieve. Increasingly it was difficult to control his actions; it was increasingly difficult to try to deny the wishes of his heart and body...

"I need to think... Crawe take care of the train I will come back shortly" he began to move away from Crawe but heard him speak.

"Whatever is that is occupies your mind for a moment, do not think..."

* * *

The dream haunted her mind. Elissa wanted to know the meaning and significance of the past nightmares. It was interesting how the nightmares appeared at times when she was most vulnerable psychologically. She recalled that when her mother died, nightmares assault her mind during nights. The reason of nightmares irritated her. Nightmares showed her how much she was vulnerable, more vulnerable that she wanted to believe. Always tried to show she was strong but the emotions were something she had tried, without ever being able, to manipulate. Elissa always tried to take a meaning in every gesture; every word was always an intention behind... At the end she never ceased to have the courage to pursuit what she wanted.

But what now torment her and filled her mind were Roderick requirements. At the moment we entered the room and asked her a moment alone with her, Elissa knew that nothing good could come from the mouth of that man and she was afraid of what could she say.

Roderick demanded that she dismiss Elmont from her services and forbade her to leave the castle. Elissa was surprised and just looked at him, she knew how much he disliked when she leave or disappear from the castle she even suspected how much he disliked Elmont but never thought he demanded something of that genre.

_"Why are you saying this?"_

_"Because I am your betrothed and..."_

_"But you are still not my husband"_

_"I do not like when you leave the castle as I don't like Elmont protecting you. He failed once..." something in the look of Roderick appeared but Elissa did not know what it was since disappeared as quickly._

_"Elmont is the best; therefore he is the captain and did what he could do to protect me. It's not supposed of you to wish my protection?"_

_"What I am saying has nothing to do with protection"_

_"But interferes with my protection ..."_

_"I do not want ..."_

_"I don't care of what you want!" she shout "As I said before you are still not my husband and I will do anything for you not to be. Leaving the castle when I want its one of the things that makes me happy..." As Elmont "And I will not turn away that just because you want me to."_

_She saw anger flash in his eyes and for a moment she was afraid of what he could do._

_"Do not challenge me ..." he muttered and she smile confident._

_"I will do more than that."_

With that she leaves her room hearing Roderick call for her. She didn't care what she wanted, she never cared but now she had say it to his face that she would do anything in her power for him not to be her husband, she had been foolish to say that but Elissa can't stand him much more and she still and to marry him. Elissa touch slightly in her necklace. She would fight for her happiness and freedom no matter what. When Elissa run she passes her sister, she wanted to be away from the world, looking for peace and knew she would find only in one place. Wished to seek discernment, longed to be alone and not have to talk to anyone.

The exaltation of Elissa increased at every step, and when she finally arrived she couldn't restrain an exclamation of delight before the beauty that breathed in every breath in that amazing place. For more years that passed she couldn't stop being enchanted by the beauty and peace that flowed from that place. A majestic stone stood at the center of the lake, the gaze of the Elissa traveled thought the place to contemplate it, the moment her gaze fell upon the fall of water she ran into someone else.

Elissa gasped lightly when looking at the man. His eyes were closed; preventing her to contemplate the brightness of his gaze, the water of the small fall of water reached his face that towered into the clear blue sky. The way the body was relaxed indicated he found the peace that he aimed at. The water in the lake hit just below his waist and Elissa could see he was wearing black trousers; his chest was not covered by any type of fabric giving a vision of his body to Elissa. The muscles showed he had been trained to acquire strength and speed. She felt her cheeks warm while looking down at his torso, her eyes met small scars but one stood out. It was in the belly, and white bow. Crossed the center and gave back side disappearing on his back. Elissa's mind formed a vivid imagination, showing the ferocity of a fight. He should have turned his body in an attempt to escape the blade that scratches his side and back.

_I wonder if he knew this place for a long time. _

She approached slowly.

Elmont looked to where he had heard the rustle and found Elissa. Searching a place to think, he thought that Elissa was busy with something and did not expect her showing up in this place.

The Princess smiled and walked to the edge of the lake where the sword and shirt of Elmont rested. The Look of Elissa was stuck in the ground in an attempt to not look at the body that demanded so much of her attention. He smiled slightly and plunged into the lake.

The lake was not very deep. The profundity was greater around the stone that was in the center of the lake. Elmont always liked the water somehow soothed and relaxed him.

The Princess sat gently, her fingers playing with the grass.

"Princess... I didn't expect to see you here..."

Elmont emerged from the lake and Elissa raised her eyes, she saw the water streaming down his body. She closed her eyes and imagined for a few moments her fingers do travel to the same places that the drops of water. She still remembered how near had to feel the soft lips. The desire was intense.

He saw the red face of Elissa.

"Is there something wrong Princess?" he said in a playful voice.

"You could... you know... Wear something because it's hard to concentrate..." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm Deeply sorry my lady" she could hear the smile in his voice, Elissa smiled, she could clearly see that since she had return this was the moment that she find Elmont more calm and relaxed. It seemed that the storm that had always seen to occur through the eyes was somehow calmer.

The captain knelt beside Elissa and grabbed his shirt. It was somehow fun and confusing to know that she had any reaction when looking to him. He dresses the shirt covering his torso but the cloth tissue sticks in his skin because his body was wet.

"I'm curious..." he looked at her and saw that she was smiling; her gaze wandered the place with great charm.

When their eyes met he felt his desire and need for her increase. Not only he wants to posses her but press her against his body, tenderly. He lifted his hand to touch her but stopped... for a moment he forgot that it she was his princess but remembered before could do something. Elissa could see the desire in the blue-green eyes of Elmont or was she seeing what she wanted to see? She knew that his eyes were hiding something but could not tell what it was.

"How do you know this place?"

"Since I was a little boy... I Remember When my father and I..." Elmont stopped talking noting the twinkle in the eyes of Elissa. She was curious...

"Tell" He sat beside the Princess.

"So... Princess Isabelle is not the only one to like stories..." he said amused.

"I think everyone like... Besides is one about you, you really never talk about you."

"And the Princess wants to know more about me?"

"I always want to know more about you ... And it's Elissa" he widely smiles.

"You mocking me, do not mock me."

"No, I'm not mocking you... Come on, tell..." she said eager

It was one of the memories that he kept fondly of his father. That day was fun although at various times he did not feel confident.

"We were hunting and then... I really do not know how but we get lost... My father never cared much about the situation" he chuckled "I was only 10, I was afraid..." Elissa chuckled and a smile appeared on his face. "What?"

"I'm picturing 10 years Elmont" she chuckled "but it's hard to picture you with fear..."

"How do I look, then?" it was good, to talk to her the way he was doing. The amused in her voice was different and strange as it feels comfortable at her side. It was like everything was normal. As they talked now, perhaps the essence of that place had something...

"The only thing that I would say is that in my head you really look cute."

"Now I'm curious..."

"You should be" she was playing with him. Elissa was happy... She felt so good close to him. The twinkle in the grey eyes told that and more. Elmont opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him with an amused smile on the face "Continue, please..."

"Are you sure that you don't what to tell me?"

"I'm positive." he chuckled

"Very well then" he groan amused "I was afraid of not finding the way back home... For never again see those who I had learned to love." There was a brief silence before he continued, during this time she asked if he loved someone as a man loves a woman. And she came to the conclusion that yes, in the end he was handsome, charming and woman like those things, she like those things. But for her, he was more than that. Much more... "After hours we found this place. Speechless my father was and to tell the true so do I."

"You clearly like this place, how I never saw you in here?" Elmont smile sadly.

"I watch you countless times. I never wanted to break your peace. This was the only place where I saw you truly happy. You here far from the King, from Lord Roderick... Far from the people that treated you like a common tool to be used and set aside as necessary. The only happiness out from this place was Princess Isabelle... Was the adventures with your sister..."

"And you" she whispered. He looks at her with his eyes wide. For sure he did not listen what he thought she said...

"Princess..."

"Elissa... Please..."

A silence settled between them. They could sense the tension in the air. He made her happy? What she meant by those simple words?

Elissa hesitantly extended her arm and rested a hand on the shoulder of Elmont and she felt his body tense.

_What she wants from me?_

It was hard to fight against what he felt; he was feeling something so hard to fight. Now he wanted to touch her, kiss her, feel her heart just once against his... He wanted nothing more than to make love to her until neither one of them had any strength left in there body's. He wanted to make her his... And she wanted to feel him, to feel his body. It was overwhelm the need that Elissa was feeling to kiss him.

When he looks at her, she slowly swayed forwards to touch him, to feel... She did not know what power dominated her body but she rests her cheek against his and closes her eyes. It feels good to be so close to him. She could feel his goatee that tickles her skin and send shiver to her body. She felt his skin, his body, his heat, so close, so real...

Elmont hesitated but only for a moment. Every little thing liger his mind, one of them was she is the Princess but he Knew it was now or never...

_Whatever is that is occupies your mind for a moment, do not think…_

The voice of Crawe invaded his mind. Could he do it? Could he act upon his feelings? While his mind struggled his body approached increasingly hers.

Elissa became aware of the Elmont's goatee brushing against the side of her neck and could not stop shivering. Elmont caught her hand when she tries to wrap their fingers. And before she knew it he was kissing her, softly and gently. Slowly, she kisses him back and he slid his hand into her hair pulling her closer. It was amazing the feel of his lips against her, his taste... An overwhelming feeling of joy filled his entire being when he realized that she was kissing him back! He had thought about kissing her from the first moment they met. His imagination never came close to the feeling.

Elissa could not stop thinking about how much; his lips were soft and warm. It was true that they both wanted that kiss but now it was hard to believe that was more then only a dream. The kiss turn to be urgent, trying to express all that both of them felt.

The time passed as their lips moved and eventually, breathlessly, they parted. His hand was still tangled in her hair.

"Elissa..."

Elissa learn to kiss him again, she did not want to hear is apologize. Did not want to know if he regrets it, she just wanted to feel his lips again as they moved against her. Elissa could she feel her body heating, she felt right in her arms. Elmont was now fighting his feelings, hesitating while his mind struggle, his body surrender to pure feeling, he want to feel her trembling beneath his fingers. The kiss almost makes him forget what he and she were. When he broke the kiss and pinned her arms that Elissa were trying to wrap around his neck, he saw pain briefly in her grey eyes.

"Elissa... We... I can't..." was all he said before departing with a sudden movement. His teeth clenched as he felt angry at the world. "It is not possible, this is wrong!" He ran a hand through his hair furiously that was still damp.

Elissa's heart broke when she heard the words that came out of the mouth of Elmont.

"Elmont..." Her breath was ragged.

"I should not have kissed you" he rose, turning his back to her. Elmont was trying to take control over his mind and body that ordered him to return to her soft lips and feel more, much more...

"Please... Let me..."

"I have to go ..." Elmont's fists were clenched as he walked away with breathing erratic.

* * *

What did he do? What just happen?

He kiss her and then he felt her kiss him... But it was good, more that he thought it will be. The feel of her, her taste and her scent around him was almost too much for Elmont to fight against. When he kiss her, it felt right, the feeling was incredible but it was not possible, it just was not possible. He wanted her and Elmont thought he had left it transpire, however what occur should not have happened and the fault was all is entire. He lost his reason and left himself take by the eagerness and desire he felt. He was older, much more experienced; he should have guessed that he would lose the reason... He should have been away from her. Elmont could not stay there, so close to her, he eventually would lose his mind and knew she would eventually lose the respect that she had for him and Elmont didn't want that. He was her guardian and it was there that he should remain even if his whole body and heart wish, plead for more. And she was engaged...

He wasn't supposed to love her. Elmont still remembered... Never low your guard, never fall in love. And he did something that he could never have let happen but we do not get to choose how we love. Elissa is the princess and he knew that nothing could happen, he was her guardian and beyond that she will be force into a convenient marriage with Roderick. He saw her fight, hoping that the King changed his mind but he never did... He saw the hope die slowly in her grey eyes; Elmont only wanted her to be happy with the twinkle in her eyes that only a few moments ago he saw... But didn't want to do anything wrong, didn't want to dishonor her...

But he hurt her; he knew it because he had seen in her eyes. Elmont hurt her when he promised that he would never do that. What he didn't know was that the pain he felt now was equal as the pain she felt.

* * *

He left her...

After they kiss, he just left her. Elissa wondered if it would be her fault. When she looked in the eyes of Elmont, Elissa had been sure that, like her, he wanted that kiss. She touched lightly on her lips, the kiss made her eager for more... Over the years she had felt on her skin how much it was difficult being away from Elmont, over the years she felt a tension around them grow, beginning only by a desire to be near him and becoming something more... Becoming an almost uncontrollable desire to want to touch him and feel his touch, to kiss him... Beside Elmont, she felt good, she felt valued...

But see him leave provoked to her a pain in the chest she never felt so strong, to hear him say that it was not possible left her devastated... Perhaps, Elmont had someone important to him, someone he loved and for that reason he left her, regret to have kiss her. Just thinking on that possibly situation hurt her.

_How should I know? _

He never said anything of his private life... But she knew him well enough to know how it has always been important to him to do the right thing, to do the honorable thing but if she could find a way to make him talk then maybe she could know what he was feeling, just maybe she could know what he was thinking and why he did that, Elissa wanted to hear from him the true reasons.

To give up on what she wanted as never an option for Elissa and now more than ever she wanted to know what was going on in the head of Elmont, even if it is something that would hurt her she wanted to know. She needed to know if the feelings she had for him were also shared by him or if it was a fantasy created by her head. The bright blue-green eyes stood in her head. Elissa would swear that she saw something hidden in his eyes but now she didn't know... She didn't know...

The energy returned to her body and in an instant she was lying on the soft grass, the next instant Elissa was crossing the garden. Honestly she didn't know where she was going, but the only certainty was that her legs showed to her the right way. In her angle of vision, in the distance Elissa saw Elmont and at the time she was preparing to follow him, she was stopped by a hand wrapped around her arm.

"Elissa, I was looking for you. Where have you been?" Elissa looked at Isabelle and sighed deeply.

"I needed air..." muttered, Isabelle smiled at her sister and realized that something occupied her mind.

"What happen, how was the talk with Roderick?" the soft voice of Isabelle calmed Elissa and she sighed again.

"He kiss me... Isabelle, he kiss me..." Elissa didn't heard what her sister said, she murmured so low that hardly her sister noticed what she said, Isabelle drove her sister to a bank that was close to both and forced her to sit.

"What are you saying?" Elissa looked deeply into the eyes of Isabelle. She loved Elmont, she was sure of it but now she was suffering for something that she was afraid of never being able to feel that she could never enjoy. Never she had so much fear of marrying as now had, never she had much fear of not being loved as she now felt.

_What can I do?_

"I Love him..."

* * *

**Please reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

* * *

Chapter 12

Isabelle sighed loudly, for a moment she thought that Elissa was talking about Roderick. But as she listen the explanation of her sister, Isabelle understands her behavior. She could feel the fear of Elissa; she didn't remember seeing her in that way but of what she was afraid?

"What are the reasons of your fear, Elissa?" she whispers.

"I never felt afraid for the marriage but now I feel. Isabelle, I'm terrified..." Elissa was not supposed to show her fear to anyone, she wanted to be strong but it was good to share her emotions with someone, to feel the loving embrace of her sister, even though she couldn't do anything. Never had she fear of not being loved as now she had. She wanted to know why he kisses her, she desperate need to know what he felt... or maybe she just was imagine everything, maybe the kiss was just one thing. The thoughts were hurting her more than she ever imagine.

"Elissa, what you pretend to do?"

"I will do everything in my power not to marry Roderick..."

"I know that. You don't like Roderick and that should be enough for father…"

"But it isn't!" her eyes were moist.

"About Elmont, what you pretend to do?"

"I know that I'm supposed not to love him but..."

_What can I do?_

"Forget that; forget the rules forget everything and only think in what you feel, on what makes you happy and what you need..."

"I can't help it Isabelle. I love him and..." _I need some answers_ "I need him..."

_He loves you. I hope he can see that you love him too._

"I hope that you can find the answers you are looking for"

* * *

Elmont clenches his jaw and rests his head against the wall of stone. He couldn't have kissed her... But she kisses him back.

_Stop thinking in that kiss, stop thinking in her..._

However hard he tried, Elmont couldn't manipulate his thoughts, they always returned to her. He would have laughed at this moment but did not, he couldn't. He closed his eyes... When he felt a strong hand on his shoulder turned quickly to find Crawe, his face betrayed the preoccupation he felt for his friend.

"Elmont, are you okay?" Crawe could see all the thoughts that were running in his friend head reflected in his eyes.

"Sorry Crawe..."

"You seem more distant... what happen?" he could see that something had happened to worsen the condition of his friend, before he found Elmont distant and absorbed in his thoughts but now it was more than that. More. Agonized?

Elmont begins to walk away from his comrade, starting to walk in the direction of the yard where would be the other knights and recruits.

"You'd better not knowledge..." muttered.

"It will better of you if you get it out of your chest" waved and Elmont Stopped and look at Crawe, blankly. In that moment Crawe sign. "What are tormenting you are thoughts of Elissa" muttered and in his face appeared a broad smile when the captain's eyes widened slightly. Elmont looked at him, heard her name said without any title and realized that Crawe understood long ago his feelings. Elmont chose not to contest, thought and knew that if he did he would just add more wood to the fire but if he did not speak it would be the same... "You like her..." there was a long silence in which Crawe expected Elmont to denied but not a word came out of his mouth. Crawe was his friend for a long time and he knew Elmont and the captain knew what he felt for the princess even before Elmont could understand. He remembered the times when he saw Elmont's eyes following Elissa, he could see glint. He knew that his friend knew that he knew but still he hoped he denied. "You do not have the decency to deny. You think too much in her and become agonizing to know that she's too close but too far..."

"Crawe..."

"Something happened for you to be in this state and engages Elissa. I've never seen you like that so what happen Elmont. I hope you know that you can trust me; I will not judge you... Regardless of what you done you are the best of all of us" Elmont smiled weakly.

"It's complicated..." He whisper and leaned against the closer wall of stone. No one was visible, there were just the two of them, it was perfect time to let off steam but something hold him back, something restrain him... And Crawe knew that he didn't want to talk but that didn't mean that he would give up to know, to want and help his friend.

"You cannot hide your feelings forever. You want her! You desire her! You love her!" muttered "I can tell that and I'm sure more people will. I see the weight that this secret was in you...It would be better handle IF you confide..."

How could he tell what he felt to Elissa? Elmont was afraid... The control that sustained him was broken, he had kissed her. He tasted her lips, felt her body against his and desired more, desired and wants everything. The captain feared to lose the control against as he had lost, feared that she would reject him and what he felt for her. And yet he still find himself thinking that he couldn't because she was the princess and he was just her guardian...

"I can't tell her what I feel..."

"You can but you don't want because you fear what she will do or say... you fear that more than anything"

"What do you expect me to do?!"

"What happen?" Elmont looked deeply into the eyes of Crawe.

"I kiss her..."

* * *

Keira embrace Isabelle and when they part, she hugged Elissa. She was glad to see the two princesses and pleased to hear and see that Elissa was well and awake but looking at the princess she realized that something was tormenting her. Elissa seemed lost in her thoughts even if she was showing herself strong, something happened...

"It's so good to see you both." both smiled to see the warm smile of the woman who was so used to seeing. Keira always liked the sisters, the spirit and personality of each. With a warm smile, Keira remembered the times that the two sisters made their appearances in the kitchen. They choose the Kitchen to leave the castle because the kitchen entrance was connected to the exit that led to the city and always, the two choose to leave in that place, dressed in simple clothes so they can hide among of the people. Keira kept secret about the clandestine departures of both, even when the knights and the captain sought them, she pretended not know anything. She knew how much both sought freedom, sought to know people, how much they liked to leave the castle. She knew how much these little things were important to them but also knew how much it could become dangerous... But Keira tried not to think about the possible situations.

The News about the death of Elissa had great impact in her but to see her well was a great joy, to Keira the people that worked in the castle and the two princesses had become the family that she had lost. She had an important person that person meant to her the world but he had died and Keira didn't like to think in the past.

"It good to see you too. I'm sorry that I didn't came to visit you when I first arrive" Elissa said with a smile.

"There's no need to apologize I happy in seeing you. But now how do you feel? Truly?" Keira ask about everything and Elissa was sure of that. She was asking about the marriage, asking about her health and Elissa was certain that she was asking about want torment her mind. The princess always was surprise to the knowledge that the woman have, the brown eyes that show to her the years and wisdom that Keira held, she always felt that pierce her soul and could find every little thing that she guard even if she thought that she could hidden from her but never could, not to Keira.

"I'm well..." Keira smile to Isabelle and she giggle.

"That's not true" Keira held the hands of Elissa in hers and look at her eyes deeply. "I heard about the marriage..." Elissa's body tense "But I'm known that you are strong, my dear" Elissa sign, she felt tired... It was clear to them how much Elissa didn't like the idea of marriage. Elissa saw the concern in her eyes and hugged Keira.

"There's no need to worry, I will find a way"

"I'm sure that you will" Isabelle smiled at the sight before her. To Elissa and Isabelle, Keira was important. She was the one that heard the both when they needed and never has she judged them by the choices or words...

"Thank you Keira, It's so good to hear your voice, I missed you..." she was glad that someone believe in her, glad that someone was with her.

"It's good to see you alive" they part.

"I wanted to know if you know here is Elmont." Elissa ask. She needed answers. Keira saw the light and glint that appear in her eyes and smile.

_Interesting…More than I thought it seems…_

"The last time I saw him, Elmont came for food that certainly brought to you." Isabelle smiled at Elissa knowing what she wanted to know. "Probably he should be training the new recruits and the young Knights" Elissa looked Isabelle who nodded slightly and smiled. She approached Keira and kissed her.

"Thank you"

Elissa started walking alone toward the courtyard where should be the knights training, she leave the women behind. Her heart sped and she got nervous, her mind was racing and every possible situations pass thought her mind. What she would ask? What she would do?

_Please…Please…_

She needed answers even if she didn't like the ones she could get, she needed to know what he thought, what he felt for her or was just something one side…

Elissa approached the entrance to outside, walking into the courtyard. The sun was strong and to protect her eyes Elissa raised her hand. Her eyes blinked several times to adjust to the light and observed for some instants, with fascination the young knights train. Elissa couldn't help to be enchanted by the graceful movements of many Knights presents. Others were not so graceful in their movements.

The princess saw Elmont approach two recruits and correct theirs positions. The kiss came to her mind, it was only a moments ago but the moment lived in her mind. He pulled the sword from the young man and started showing the correct movements. Elissa moved among the knights and young recruits who stopped and stared, some enchanted by her beauty and statute, others trying to show undifferentiated. Elmont motioned for the young man to came forward in an attempt to demonstrate the movement. She was fascinated with the movements of the two men, it was clear that the captain was holding back his strength and speed.

"That's it..."

She smiled to hear his voice; she could not deny that his voice caused some reaction to her. Elmont caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see the princess coming to him. The young Knight that Elmont was helping took advantage of his distraction, landing a hard blow to his temple. His vision became blur and he close his eyes. He took various steps back and finally he fall to his knees. His head was hurting so much, blinked several times but each time his eyes were open the pain increased and for that reason he decided to keep them closed.

"Captain!"

"Elmont!" Elissa began to run in his direction but Crawe stopped her while the young knights approached the captain.

"Princess, its better if you wait to talk to him..." she saw understating in his eyes and knew that he knew what happen between then. Elissa tried to pull away to approach Elmont, she was concerned, she felt her heartbeat speed. Crawe stop her. "Please..." Elissa look at his eyes and nodded.

"Just let me…" Crawe smile and both approach Elmont. In the temple of Elmont had blood running down his face and to see the scarlet liquid installed some fear in her even if she knew that the wound was not as serious as it looks. Elmont probably should be feeling dizzy. Elissa touch his chin and look at the temple where the blood she felt in her hand was coming.

"It was a hard blow…" whisper Crawe.

The boy knelt in front of the captain and apology; her eyes were wide with fear and preoccupation for his captain. Elissa felt his clenched jaw and saw his eyes closed and knew that Elmont was feeling pain.

"I'm so sorry!" the young knight was scared.

"No, no," Elmont said as he touch slightly in her hand and moved her away, when he pass his hand in his temple he wince. "I'm alright. You did well, don't worry." he knew that Elissa was there, the soft touch was hers and somehow he could feel her worry and he was trying that Elissa and the recruits didn't see how much it was hurting him.

Elissa smile with tenderness to the young man

"Fell proud that you disarm the captain. Not many people could do what you did"

"T-thank you, captain. Thank you Princess" the boy blush and the fear and concern star to leave him.

"Back to the work!" Said Crawe harshly to everyone.

Crawe wince and kneel beside his friend, somehow it was fun to see that he wasn't the only one to have been hurt that day. His lip hurt when he talks, smile or even eat, that was the worst. He grins.

"Are you alright Elmont?" ask Crawe.

"It seems that I'm well?"

"Elmont you have to clean this wound, it not serious…" the princess said and touches his wound again and he wince "I'm sorry. You will feel dizzy now but…"

"How do you know that?" he whispers. He didn't know that she had knowledge about wounds.

"I-I learn when I was in the monastery, the monks clean my wound when I was unconscious but I didn't like when they did when I was awake so they teach to me some things." Elmont smile and open his eyes slightly and look at her face, his vision blurry but he could see that she was so beautiful. She was a sight.

"Help me..." he whispers to Crawe. It still hurt when he open his eyes and is equilibrium was fragile, he wrap his arm around the shoulders of Crawe. Elmont's other hand rested on his forehead and began to walk.

"Back to the work!"

Elissa was worried about him and it was visible that he was not feeling well. Would it be right that Elissa look for the answers to the questions that she had, in this moment? But the need to know was overwhelming her.

"Princess, are you alright?" Edwin approaches her smiling.

"Yes." his eyes followed the figure of Crawe and Elmont. When she looked around she noticed that the knights, some were worried about the captain or were looking to her curious. She began to walk in the direction where both leaving behind the young Knights and recruits disappeared.

She was afraid of the answers that Elmont could give to her but no matter what he tell her she prefer to know. In trying to calm her breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

_What can I do? What can I expect?_

When she approaches the door Crawe knock her.

"Princess..."

"How is he?"

"He just need..."

"I take care of his wound."

"There's no need..."

"I can take care of his wound Crawe, and I need to talk to him. There's no need to you to be concern about him. I just need some materials..." Crawe run to get the materials that she request and she wait a little. When he came she took the materials from his hand and asks him to wait there.

She enters the room slowly approaching here he was sit and put the materials in the table beside him. Elmont was sitting with eyes closed and head leaning the chair, the head still ached but the vision was no longer blurry as before. Elissa began preparing the dressing when I was full ready to clean his wound.

She began to wipe the face of Elmont gently and he winced when he stared to clean his wound. His hand closed around Elissa's wrist stopping her movements.

"It would be better if you let me clean this wound," the captain quickly opened his eyes startled to see Elissa again, so close. In the yard he thought she was not but a mirage, a dream but now he was sure she had been at his side. To look at her brought the memory of the kiss, feeling her so close make his desire grow. The Kiss left him pleading for more.

She smiled but would have laughed at the look on his face. It was nice to be near him, to touch him and know that he was well. Elissa's other hand wrapped in his and gently make him release her wrist.

"Why are you here?"

"It's better if somebody takes care of your wound..." he interrupts her.

"There are people to do this..." Elmont closed his eyes again "What are you looking for?

"Answers. Elmont we need to talk about what happen"

"Princess this is not the right place neither the right time to do it" when he open his eyes again he saw the annoying in her eyes and felt it when she press slightly more in his wound when he call her princess. Elissa felt like he was trying to distance himself from her when he calls her princess.

"Elissa, its Elissa. Why are you so insisting in calling me by my title? Are you afraid of something?" she was angry because he was trying to deny the conversation, he could tell that and maybe she had a reason to be, she believes she had.

He moves his face to look at her but she grabs his chin making him look in other direction as she continues to clean his wound. Elissa moved to pick up the bandage and began to put it on the wound with greatest care she had, she did not want to cause him pain. A silence settled between them, Elissa expect an answer but would not have.

"Why are you here princess?" she walked away taking a few steps when she finish the bandage. Turned away being near him interfered with her thoughts. She wanted to scream her name when he insist in using her title, every time he used it reminded her that she was a princess, and that made her remember the wedding, made her remember that he was her guardian and that she was not supposed to love him like she did but didn't care now... Always fought for what she wanted and now she just wanted answers, answers that only he could give.

He moved his hand to the temple and found the bandage well placed, somehow he was impressed, thought about praise her but the matter that he was about to discuss was more important.

"Tell me Captain?" Elmont close his eyes tight when she said captain "You seem to know my name when you kiss me" He rested his head in one hand and closed his eyes for moments, despite the good work of Elissa in his wound it was clear that the headache was still present. "Why you run from me?" she spoke in a voice without emotion.

"I didn't rum, I leave."

"It's the same" he looks at her.

"It's not, run is..." honestly, he was leaving her exasperated and she only began to talk to him. For Elissa was visible, it was clear that Elmont was avoiding the subject but why? Why was he doing that? Maybe because he shouldn't have kissed her but she had kissed him, the blame was also hers. She only sought answers... For now.

"I Know what run is!"

"Then you are well aware what leave means."

"I know what both words mean. You could stop trying avoiding what happen and tell me why you regret that kiss? It was clear to me that you wanted that kiss or am I wrong?"

What? She thought that he regrets that kiss, no, he could never regret it but if he thought a little he would see that is actions said otherwise. He just realizes that he was not supposed to kiss her. More, he was not supposed to been so close to her...

"I didn't regret it, I just realize that what I what is Irrelevant" now she was certain that he wanted to kiss her even if he didn't said. But irrelevant? What he wanted was irrelevant?

"Irrelevant? It's not for me." He snaps his eyes open and look at her, trying to discover the meaning of those simple words. "Tell me what is relevant to you?"

"To do the right thing..."

"And for you duty is one of the rightness things?" he stood up and look at her.

"Yes, it's one of them" she look at him and for moments contemplate him and approach him smiling sadly.

"I realize a time now that the right thing to do comes from here" she put her hand above his heart "not from here" them she points to his head "Since I meet you... and that's a long time now... since then I know that you think in nothing more than to do the right thing..." Elmont smile and look straight into her eyes. He always thought that her eyes here beautiful, Elmont always wish to lose in the deeps of the grey color.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you want? Your feelings don't have place in none of your decisions?"

"There's' nothing to know" he said almost harshly, Elissa took a few steps back and then she turn around with her back to him "the kiss was not supposed to happen. It was a mistake..." she closed her eyes, it hurt to listen to him telling that, she knew too well the reasons behind those words but it hurt...

"So you don't feel anything?" he remained silent. Elmont had wanted from the beginning that she didn't ask those questions but that she had asked, he didn't want to lie but didn't want to tell her the truth. He remained silent. Elissa took is silence as the answer, for a few moments she thought that he shared the same feelings but she and been wrong. "So let me ask you just this Elmont. Why did you kiss me?" when she look at his eyes she couldn't help remember the kiss and the feeling that brought, couldn't help remember that she had kiss him back. How close he had been to her. Elissa didn't want her mind torturing her with questions but knowing why he did it was the only question she truly asks him to answers.

He stare at her, now he had the feeling that she thought that he didn't care about her feelings like other people and hurt that she think that... how could she think that? Even if he didn't understand her felling's, Elmont now was certain that she felt something for him, even if wasn't what he felt he knew that she felt something, as Elissa turn to look at him, he saw the necklace that he had given to her. He remember when he had given to her, even when he give it to her he had doubts if she would like, if she would like that little bird... But he was confuse, Why she cherish that necklace? What she felt for him? He saw an emotion in her eyes and he wanted to know what was that, the curiosity took the better of him, he needed to know and he couldn't think in nothing more. Elissa turn to leave but he grab her wrist.

"Elissa... Why are you doing this? Why are you asking these questions?" Elissa didn't turn to look at him.

"Why am I doing this?" Elissa turn to look at him, at his face and he saw the anger mixed with the hurt in the grey eyes. He didn't understand...

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?!"

"Stop repeating the questions..." he turns her around and presses his body against her. She rest her other hand in his shoulder and her head fall for only a moments.

"I want to know why you did it...Why did you kiss me." She could feel his hot breath tickle her skin, temptation her. He didn't respond, he had hope that she would not ask him that. He could answers every question that belong to her but that question he was afraid to answer, he was afraid of the implications of the words he would say and more than that he was afraid of her reaction, so he keep silent. Elissa wait a few moments, wait for an answers that quickly understand that will not came so she ask again. "Why did you did it?" she step back a little, the feeling of him so close to her was disturbing her thoughts, his grip loose and release her.

Someone knock in the door, Elmont stare at Elissa. He only could think of her, he saw disappoint and hurt in her eyes. When he extended his hand to touch her she shook her head.

The door open to reveal the king and Crawe. Crawe smile sadly to both.

"Elissa! Why are you here?" Elissa approach her father and smile to him, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She embraces him.

"Sire" Elmont bowed slightly.

"I was here because I needed to talk something with Elmont..." she responds to the question of her father, the king looks at Elmont.

"Something important?"

"Yes, important for me..." he swallows when he heard those words.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tired. I so happy that you are well my child." The King embraces Elissa again.

"I'm alright, father. It's better if I go, now..."

"You still can discuss with Elmont what you were talking..."

"No, father, there's nothing more to say." the way she said those simple words make his heart hurt.

* * *

Roderick clench his fists as he walk. Beside him was his loyal guard, Sir Wicke. Elissa had left him with anger that he hardly could control. How could she tell him that she would to everything not to marry him? She wouldn't do anything to his plan; he would make sure of that. He had to be king.

Now he had discover something that couldn't and didn't make sense, he needed proves. But that was for later, now, if he wouldn't do something, his plan could be destroy and he didn't needed and want that.

_That insolent..._

"She is beginning to waste my time... Again" before she disappear, before everyone, even him thought that she was dead, she had begun to do some insolent things, trying that the King change his mind about the marriage and she almost did if he hadn't interfere he wouldn't continue betrothed to her. And he was lucky that the king accept him to continue the marriage to his daughter because the words of the captain had touch his heart, the "battle" that she fight.

The captain... He didn't like him, he never did because Roderick always saw how close to Elissa he was and he could see the feelings that he has for her. Roderick hope, only hope that nothing happen... He groans.

"She can't do anything" Wicke said and Roderick sign deeply. He had to have patience with his guard, sometimes or most of the times he lack intelligence but he was good to following orders and he being loyal to Roderick help stand him.

_I'm surrounded by idiots._

"She will do everything in her power not to marry me..." she was intelligent, Roderick had to admit. She choose the actions instead of the word and that had gain points in the king but his continue advise had help him in various ways making the king not take action in making her, his heir of the crown, if he could marry her, Roderick would be the one to be king but if he make her his heir, she would be the one to reign even if he marry her. "She will escape if she can't do anything about the marriage but she only will do it if she knows that her sister will be alright without the same fate as her." He knew how her mind work, he was sure of that but he didn't know her completely.

"So what we do?" Roderick clench his teeth, he never like when Wicke said "we", for him that was no "we", it was only him. He was the one that have to think, the one with intelligence.

"I have to dominate her, somehow."

"What are you planning?"

"If I can't find a way I will have to use the same thing, again..." he didn't like to think that he have to use the same thing, if he could he wouldn't use…

"You mean when you order to kill her and that got wrong?" Roderick stop and look at Wicke. Anger shoot through him and he grab Wicke from his shirt.

_He is a fool?! _

"I will say this just one time and don't forget… Don't say that again, for your own good." Roderick released him "That only got wrong because those fools thought they could gain more money that I gave to them and how that turns out? They all killed by the captain and his man. I was lucky that no one found my alliance to that band of..." he clenches his jaw. Sometimes he wishes he could hit Wicke and make some intelligence enter in that foolish head of his.

"..."

"If I can't control her then she doesn't serve any of my purpose so..."

"You mean?"

"Yes, I have to kill her..." he look to his hand and close "but this time I will not fail."

_And that I'm certain._

* * *

**Let me know what you think and I apology.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

* * *

Chapter 13

She expends the next day's avoiding Elmont, he was certain of that but he couldn't blame her. In the day that he kiss her, when she wanted to talk and know why he did it, Elmont saw in her beautiful eyes the disappointment and hurt, the hope that she lost... But what she had expected? And why had he kissed? Why had he lost control? The truth was that the kiss was more emotional and physical then he thought every move she did with her lips against his felt amazing. When Elissa was kissing him, he felt even if that kiss was not her first she didn't have much experience... But she was a fast leaner and he knew it because when he break apart and she follow him and kiss him, she could control better her movements and the soft way she plead to him before he gave in was... Elmont didn't have words to describe the feeling that send through his body. But what happen was not supposed to happen and he keep remained himself of that, he was tired of remember.

Hurt when he saw her, so close... Hurt when she look at him and talk to him, in those moments he could see sadness in her. In those moments he wish that he could bring the same light and hope that he was used to see in her eyes, never before he saw that pain in her eyes. He had saw sadness in her when her mother died but he never saw the kind of pain that now was visible in her eyes, every moment he look at her his heart ache.

While he has training in the night, wielding the sword against a wooden man with straw, Elmont cursed mentally. Why was he not been able to say what he felt? He regret not telling her, regret not kiss her again when he had the chances. Regret not holding her against his body and tell that everything would be okay even if He didn't know, even if he wasn't certain of anything. Elmont knew that those thoughts were wrong; being a man of the King and she the princess but he couldn't stop wanting her, couldn't stop loving her. Her smile, her eyes and light he could see in them, her black hair, he love her determination, he could tell he love everything about her. Thinking about the way she treat him, so politic bring pain to his chest. He deserved the treatment, he deserves worse but in the end it might be the best, to keep his distance. It seems that he was distant that he ever been.

Elmont gritted his teeth and rolled his body, the sword cut the wooden man and straw jump everywhere.

"Elmont!" The captain look around and saw Crawe running to him.

"The Princess... The Princess escape" Crawe was supposed to be guarding Isabelle. Elmont closes his eyes for instants griping tight the sword.

_Elissa..._

"You look..."

"I searched the entire Castle and there is no sign of her" Elmont lowered his head in thought.

_Elissa_

"And Princess Elissa?" Crawe smile slightly, he knew where Elmont's thoughts were heading. If Isabelle wasn't in the castle then she had escaped with Elissa as in the past had occur. When one wasn't in the castle then it was expected that the other also wasn't.

"I don't know..." Crawe stop and both look in the direction were came the sound of steps and the night reveal Edwin. "But I certain that she escape, too".

_Elissa, why can't I stop thinking in you? Why can't this be easier?_

Elmont curse and put the sword in its sheath.

"Captain! Princess Elissa..." Edwin began but Elmont cut him.

"Escaped. You look in the castle I certain" Edwin nodded.

_I love you and I can't stop... I don't want to stop._

"In one minute she was in the library in the next she had disappear"

"Library? She was supposed to be in her quarters. What she was doing there?" he pass his hand thought his hair.

_I have to find a way..._

"I don't know captain..."

"What she is thinking?"

_No, she wasn't thinking at all, it's my entire fault..._ he sign and try to calm himself,_ but I can't go back, she needs to get away from here, from me. She needs this..._

"Gather some men"

* * *

Around Elissa people shouted products and prices, the noise was thunderous. She could see people moving around like ants from one side to the other, she could find tents with bright colors and others in which the spirit was quite the opposite. Isabelle pulled Elissa by her hand while her gray eyes traveled. Both were glad to be out of the castle. It was good and refreshing to breathe the air that filled the market. As Isabelle request, Elissa had seen a small play about Erik, they ancestor and now they were back in the market.

She breathe deeply, lately she tormented herself with her own thoughts but be seeing that agitation, seeing the people moving around soothed her mind, distracting her. She truly had try to understand Elmont's attitude, after so many days from the kiss, as the time pass she put distance between them because she needed to think and that distance was becoming difficult to bear every time she saw him. Elmont didn't say anything when she asked to Edwin accompany her on some walks, Edwin was the perfect distraction. He talks to her and every time he looks at something he joke and Elissa laugh. She understand why she saw the knights laughing with the young and promising knight and was glad that he felt at ease with her showing what he was. But every time Elmont was the one to be there, Elissa wasn't able to look at him, she didn't ask again knowing he would deny her answers. She could feel Elmont's eyes following her movements and the silence that filled them began to torment her. If he kissed her only drive by desire and was sorry because he had someone important she'd rather know than continue with the silence and the coldness. It will hurt but she wanted to know.

In the moment where he kissed her was someone else in his mind? He never spoke of his life but if that was the situation why he didn't said anything? Was it because he thought he would lose the respect she had for him? Elissa knew that she shouldn't torment herself with such thoughts but couldn't master her thoughts and emotions. All the stories she heard all the questions she had about Elmont left her puzzled. He was undoubtedly one of the most admired and desirable Knights, he was the captain, he could provide comfort and everything a woman could want from him and knowing the woman desire him made her jealous thinking that some of them could have and maybe had Elmont like she couldn't. The worst thing was knowing that she wanted him but it wasn't right, she could never gave him things that other woman could, he could never be with her other than drifted by desire.

"Elissa, you could forget things for a bit and have some fun." she smile lightly to her sister.

"You right. Thinking about things will not help me..." _I need to do something._

She dream with the kiss, the heat that caused and the pain was still in her when she saw Elmont. It was good to know that He would be there to protect her but hurt...

A shrill sound interrupted the course of her thoughts and when she looked in the direction of the sound, Elissa found a colorful bird that squeaked every time someone passed. Elissa stopped and approached cautiously the exotic bird and at in that moment she heard a exclamation of delight from Isabelle.

The bird's feathers had varied colors and were secured with a chain around the leg preventing to fly. Elissa reach out her hand to touch the bird but was stopped by a voice.

"Don't...his treacherous and you don't want to get hurt do you?"

The Princess looked to where the voice had come and she found a man who had a big smile in his face. His hair was brown like his eyes. With caution he approaches the two princesses and bowed slightly.

"My name is Thomas. What is the name of these two beautiful ladies?"

"Elissa and this is my sister Isabelle" a mysterious smile appeared on the man's face.

"Do you like bird's?" the question was directed to Elissa and his eyes travel to her necklace. Thomas pointed to the other birds that were inside the small tent.

Isabelle looked at Elissa and found the gray eyes of her sister and smiled. The young princess had always liked to think of the possibility of flying but soon discovered that she couldn't. Isabelle remember Elissa telling a story were she explain with sadness in her voice that she couldn't fly and in that moment she understand that Elissa had shared a long time ago her dream.

"Yes, but I have to say that Isabelle likes more. She is always in the clouds..."

"No I'm not."

"And when she was a child always like to imagine what would like to fly and often wanted to throw herself from a tower to know if she could do it" Elissa laugh when Isabelle blush.

"Yes, when I was a child I always imagined what would be like..." Isabelle laughs. "Then I told father." Elissa look at her and a silly smile appear in Isabelle's face. "I bet father was terrified at the thought..." Isabelle didn't finish a sentence.

"He actually was more terrified at the thought of you flying" Elissa said and they laugh.

"I was only six years and you were eleven, you as the older one was supposed to tell me that humans can't fly…"

"How did you know that you would not fly?" Thomas asked curious.

"People said to me that if I continue with my idea I would die so I didn't try..."

"Don't think that you are silly..." Thomas catch a little bird and let him fly, both watched the bird fly away. "How do we know we can't unless we try?" he approached Elissa and lightly touched the necklace and an image of Elmont appeared in her head. Thomas smile and looked at the grey eyes then look to Isabelle "Do you dare to fly? If you do not jump you'll never know what are you capable Princess." Elissa and Isabelle's eyes widen.

"How..."

"Don't worry about how I know" they heard the sounds of metal and horses not far from them, Isabelle grabbed Elissa and pull her.

"The knights are coming..." Elissa look to the end behind and saw some knights, she curse, they couldn't leave now. "Why has father to send a dozen guards to rescue us?"

"He wouldn't be in this situation, now. This wouldn't be happening if father let us step outside the palace without sending guards but it appears that he still think that we are fragile..." Elissa look to Thomas and he smile.

"And if father know how capable you are you didn't have to marry Roderick and you'd be allow to marry for love" Elissa smile, she didn't have that confidence in herself but she would like to be allow to find her own way if her father let her.

_Elmont..._

"I really don't like to make this hard to Elmont and Crawe." She didn't like to make the knights looking for them.

"Don't worry about them, Elmont understand and so does Crawe, they only worried by ours safety." Elissa look at Isabelle.

_Do you dare to fly? If you do not jump you'll never know what are you capable Princess._

_Could she change her situation? _

Elissa look at her.

"Isabelle is something wrong?" Isabelle smile and shake her head but when Elissa look at her eyes she knew that she was hiding something. Elissa couldn't know what she was hiding, not yet. "Isabelle?"

Isabelle shook her head again and she saw Elmont.

"Elmont"

Elissa turn around and saw him with the knights cursed mentally. Elissa looked back at Isabelle who somehow was relieved to see them but why? Elissa close her eyes and breathe deeply, she didn't want to talk to him no matter the subject. The princess knew they approach increasingly and her hearth tighten knowing that he would treat her in a cold and distant way. She never expects to feel such pain...

"Edwin, warn the king that we found them and they are well." Edwin nodded and turn to the castle. Crawe look at Elmont and could see his body tense, when he reached out for Elissa, she shift uncomfortable. In the end she mount. "Hold on tight Princess" he said as Elissa put her arms around his waist. She look to Isabelle who had mount with Crawe. Elmont clucked his tongue to encourage the horse forward. Elissa's attention was overtaken by every move of his body against her from the movement of the horse below. When Elmont felt her hot breath in his neck he stay without breath for moments then she pressed her forehead against his armor as they ride back to the castle. It was a huge distraction feel her close to him, Elmont was relief that he couldn't feel her breath anymore. How much of this could he take? How much could she take? It was better, it was safer if he keep his distance even if wanted something else.

* * *

When they reach the castle and the knights left Elmont turn to Elissa.

"What were you thinking Princess? You left your room in the middle of the night deceive Edwin and I really don't know how, and then you and Isabelle disappear for what?" She never like when he call her by her title, she always love hearing her name coming from his mouth but now she didn't have the strength to correct him like she always did. Elissa open her mouth to respond but he continue not given her a chance to answer. "Make me and my knights running around like fools looking for both of you?" Elmont look hard to Elissa and when she heard is tone, hurt and anger begin to raise in her. Crawe put his hand in Elmont shoulder trying to calm him down. What was happening with him?

_Why is he treating her like this? _

"Elmont, it was my idea..." Isabelle try to say but Elissa shook her head.

"If it's any consolation I would have warned that I was leaving the castle IF I was allow to do it without the constant guards that follow me to wherever I go." her voice didn't match the way she felt.

"The knights are there to protect you; I am there to protect you. You could be dead! You are old enough to think properly" and when he mention her age she explode, he had no right to talk to her like the way he was talking, what was his problem? What was wrong with him?

"I'm no child and watch the way you are talking to me. I really don't understand your reaction" she raised a fingers and point in his direction. She looks deeply in his eyes and saw fear mixed with hurt and loss but she try to pretend she didn't saw those emotions, it was a lot more easier to deal with his anger then to try understand what she had just saw in his beautiful eyes. Elmont eyes slightly wide understanding the meaning of her words and the way he was talking with her. Why was he losing so easily his control when she was around? Why he didn't control his emotions and what he said? He was hurting her and that was destroying him, as he look deeply at her eyes he knew that everything bad she felt was his doing. "And it's your job to be vigilant. Don't pretend like you don't know why I leave the castle and don't pretend like you don't know why I left now... You don't have to pretend to be worried" Elissa approach him looking deeply in to his eyes. "You make very clear that you don't feel nothing more than the desire to fulfill your duty" her heart was racing and her breath was short. Her anger was leaving her to feel only the pain she had in her chest, she wanted to cry. Why was like this now? Why he had to be cold and distant to her?

"Elissa..." whisper, Isabelle's eyes travel to Elissa and Elmont. What was happening? Elmont never acts like that way. Isabelle knew the conversation they have but that wasn't reason to him to treat her like that and above all why was he denying what he felt? "It was my idea, Elmont." Elmont's head snap to her, she thought he only realize now that she was there.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she whisper and when she look at Elmont his eyes were full of pain she instantly regret what she said. "I'm not fragile and I'm not useless, can you understand that? Can my father understand that?" her eyes moist, the look in her eyes make Elmont look away, he wanted to embrace her and say he was sorry for the past days, for not telling her what he felt. "I want to make my choices and mistakes; I want to find my way... What have I done to receive this treatment?" a sob came from her mouth, it hurt too much... Why didn't they try to understand her?

"Elissa" he whispers as the same time he try to reach for her, she step back.

"Can you leave me alone? If you don't have anything to say just leave me and do your job..." Elissa turn around and began to run, Elmont saw her retreating form and curse.

"What are you thinking?" said Isabelle approach him. She saw the pain in Elissa's eyes and anger was in her.

"Princess..."

"Why are you hurting her?" he open his mouth but she cut him off again. "Don't bother talk Elmont, I thought you really love her but it seems that I was mistaken..." she didn't care that Crawe was there, she didn't care anything more than her sister. She was alive when everyone thought that she was dead, she came back, even if she didn't agree with the wedding she had moments when she was happy but now Isabelle didn't see her happy, she could see her smile but the light wasn't there, why was he doing that? She love him and he love her, why didn't they talk openly about those feelings? "Don't fight your feelings, I'm sure you will not regret."

He stayed silent and when Isabelle left he look at Crawe and in that moment, when his eyes locked with his friend's eyes Crawe saw the pain that he was feeling.

_Don't be stupid Elmont._

"Are you blind that you don't know what she felt and you think that the best way is distancing yourself just because you are not supposed to feel the way you are felling?" Crawe smile sadly when he saw something in Elmont's eyes, he was right. Elmont was distancing himself and that hurt him. It was easier... He wanted to deal with anger but the pain he was feeling was too much, Elmont didn't know how handle it, he choose anger over the pain.

"Why can't I control what my emotions? Why I have to love her?"

"Are you trying to say that you don't have reasons to love her that you are regretting the way you feel?"

"No! I have reasons, so many reasons but IF she felt the same... we never have a relationship. You think she wants to leave in a lie? It's better if I stay away from her, I don't trust myself..."

"You already made a decision without talking with her" Crawe's voice grow stronger "You don't know what she thinks, you don't know what she felts and above all you don't give to her the answers she is looking for... Don't be stupid Elmont, I would love to hit you if I knew that the sense you lost would find his way back to your skull."

"Then do it! You don't understand"

"No, Elmont, I truly don't. You are being an idiot. Why can you grab some of the happiness you always search? That you always fight for? It is at your reach... It's been at your reach longer than you can think" _and now I realize _"It is you who don't understand and I'm done trying to explain it to you. Figure it out for yourself, if you do want to know find her and talk to her, only Elissa can make you understand everything that I didn't say to you. You already know what she felt; you only don't want to acknowledge how deep it is and the truth is that..."

"Crawe..."

"She loves you"

Elmont stared at his best friend for several moments as Crawe turned and leave him with his thoughts and new knowledge as he try to deny it.

* * *

A tear slip down her face as she enter the castle. Elissa was running in the direction of the study that belongs to her father, she was certain that he was there. When she approach the door she saw two guards, Elissa pass between the two knights and they didn't try to stop her like many times before, maybe it was how she look. She opened the door and close behind her, In front of her was the King; he looked up from the piece of paper in his hand to Elissa.

"Why I have to marry him? Tell me why Father?"

"Elissa where have you been?" he began when he saw who was that enter the study but stop when look at Elissa's eyes. She couldn't hold her tears, her breath speed and in the moment her father noticed her tears he approach her. Something was wrong because he never saw her crying.

"Why I have to marry Roderick?" the king ignores her question and embrace her, her sob scape her mouth.

"Elissa, what happen? Why are you crying?" She was letting others see her pain, Elissa never allow to people see her in that state. She didn't control the tears that slip down her face, it was like all the times she had suppress her pain and sadness where in that tears.

"Please Father; say the reason why I have to marry him, say why I have to be unhappy for the rest of my life?"

"It is best for you, you will understand and in the end will be happy..." she step back and shook her head.

"Happy, Father?" her eyes were red and her breath was short. "How can I be happy if I don't like him?"

"You will learn..."

"NO, I can hardly stand him..."

_Sire...do you never noticed...how much Elissa disliked Lord Roderick? How couldn't bear his company?_

"Elissa..."

"Why can I be allowed to choose my way... Why can't I be allowed to love?"

"You are allow to Love"

"I'm not allowed to marry for love, why? You love mother, you marry her for love why can't I? Please, Father..." The king embraces her.

"Elissa... You have so much of your mother in you..." his soft voice calmed Elissa and she took a deep breath.

"No, Isabelle is the one that looks like her..." The king smile sadly.

"And you have her spirit. I don't want to lose you, my child like I thought I did. I don't want to feel the same pain again."

"Then please father, let me be what I want to be, let me show you what am I capable of."

"Why do you insist in that Idea? The last time I allow you to do something you almost died..."

"I am person, I can think by my own, why can I rule my life?"

"You will be Queen and the last thing you will think is in your life. There will be people that will seek your and Roderick's advice. And one day you will give your heart..."

Elissa close her eyes tight and step back.

"If I love someone else? If I had given my heart to another person?" The king breathe deeply.

"Elissa, we are not discussing this again. I love you and I want the best for you and you will marry Roderick." She clenches her hands. Elissa was tired of telling the same thing, tired of hearing the same words over and over. Why her father had to be so closed when she wanted to talk to him about the engagement. Why he had to trust in Roderick?

"So sayeth the king"

* * *

**I think it is the worse chapter SO far... It seems I don't think properly, I could have done worst I know but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I really don't understand why. Please, your thoughts...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much to all the followers and all the support I receive. It wonderful knowing that people enjoy this story.**

_Thought/Flashback/Dream_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"ELMONT" Elmont's eyes were wide as he stares to his king.

"Find her; bring her back…" the voice of the king was full of despair. "You have to bring her back. I never saw her the way she was…"

"Don't even bother come back if you don't find her" Roderick said as he look to the Captain but Elmont ignore him, fear keep growing inside of him.

"Sire" Elmont bowed and turn around as he close the door he began to walk faster than before. He understands now; understand every word, every gesture. Elmont didn't want to believe that she could have feelings for him; he always had the thought that she had some attraction for him, he even though she felt something but Love? No, she couldn't…

Myrielle appear in front of him and Elmont almost knocks her down.

"I'm sorry Lanna…" the handmaiden smile to him. "Have you seen the Princess Elissa?"

"You know I always like when you call me Lanna. I don't like when people call by my first name" Elmont sign deeply. He had things to do and didn't have time to deal with the woman. Lanna always like to hear from his mouth her name, it arouse memories of her mother.

"I don't have time to talk to you now Myrielle. Have you seen her?" She shakes her head.

"No, no…" when Elmont looks at her eyes he could see that she was hiding something.

"Have you seen the Princess? Tell me!" he demand as he looks at her, the handmaiden shudder hearing the authority in his voice

_"_I only saw her a while ago, she came running and headed to the stables where she mount a horse and disappear… She… it appears that she was crying." he began to walk but she stops him. "Elmont where are you going?"

"What you think? I'm going after her."

"You don't even know where she is…" Elmont stops and tries to calm himself. She was right, Lanna was right.

"Where? What did she said?"

"Elmont you have to hurry…" he cut her.

"Then tell me what I need to know"

"Princess said she will end everything and would change…"

_End?_

Fear began growing him, an uncontrollable fear that he never felt before and Elmont didn't know how to deal with it.

"Where?" he grab her by the forearms. She notices their proximity, how their noses were almost touching... "Lanna?"

"She loves when you are running after her…" she said in a low voice full of jealous, Lanna's mind knew that she didn't have a chance with him but her heart keep telling her that she had if she keep pursuing, the gentle way he treat her every time they talk tell he felt something for her, unfortunately he only saw her as a friend, a good one, that he could trust. Elmont didn't felt what she wanted him to feel, sure she was pretty but Lanna wasn't Elissa, she wasn't the one that he dreams, she wasn't the one that he couldn't stop think and love. The captain didn't want Lanna to think that someday she would have him or his love. His heart wasn't his anymore to give.

"Don't start it… Tell me where she went, this is serious. Tell me…"

_No, please Elissa, don't do anything stupid._

"Elmont calm down" Lanna try to release herself from his grip but couldn't, see could see and read his eyes now like she never did. Full of fear, terrified. "I think she leave… The princess said something about where she dies or…" Lanna eyes became wide as Elmont.

_No…_

"There's a day and half from here!"

_IF she went there…_

Elmont pushes Myrielle away from him and began running to the stables and curse when he realized he would have to seal the horse. His whole body was shaking as his breath speed.

_She can't, Elissa can't..._

_"Look at me, Princess" Elissa smile as she waits to hear her name come from his mouth, Elmont sign. When they were alone she would wait for him to call her by her name, it was always that way, she only would respond to him when he said her name "Elissa, please?" She giggles as she looks at his eyes. "Why we are where?" Elmont looks around. They were in the middle of the forest, Elissa mount in her horse as he was. "Where are we going?"_

_"You want to know?"_

_"I would like to."_

_"I want to be here, there isn't an important reason."_

_"There must be"_

_"Do you what to hear that I'm can stand the castle or the garden, that I can't stand Roderick following me around and telling me what to do, or my father trying to control my life?" Elissa sign._

_"I expect..."_

_"It's true that I can't stand it for much more but you already know it" she pauses "No Elmont there's no especial reason. Can't I have the desire to be in the forest? You don't have to complicate Elmont; reasons are reasons besides I know that you will protect me Elmont…"_

_"No matter the dangerous I am prepared to die for you Elissa." He said serious and she shakes her head._

_"I don't want you dead neither to die for me."_

_"It's my job to protect you…"_

_"I want you to live; I don't care if I'm dead all that I want is to you to live."_

_"Princess…"_

_"It's the most important thing to me, your life. Can you promise me? Can you promise me to keep living, keep fighting? Can you promise to take care and protect my sister and fight for her happiness? Make sure what is happening with me, the arranged marriage she will not have to pass for that situation. If I die make sure…" he looks at her with his mouth slightly open, she was serious in all she said and he could tell by the look in her eyes._

_"Elissa, why are you talking about you dead? Nothing will happen…"_

_"I know but I want to make sure that Isabelle will be fine, that you will be fine… Promise Elmont, Please just say it"._

_"There's no need to worry."_

_"Elmont… Promise me…"_

_"I promise she will be safe…" she looks at him waiting "I promise I will keep living"_

_"Thank you that is all that I wanted to hear from you" she smiles._

_"Princess… Elissa are you planning to do something?" he asks worried._

_"No, no. I just happy that two the most important and dear people in my live will be alright…"_

_"Important? I'm important?" he said dumbfounded and Elissa smile to him._

_"Yes, you are very special to me Elmont. I treasure your friendship and everything that entails…"_

That was the first time he made a promise to her, after that promise and before she disappear Elissa made him promise the same but that time she made sure he would fight. Now, he could understand her words. He had been so cold to her, every word, every gesture he had done to her in this past few days he regret and now the way he treat her. What can he do? He couldn't go back and Elmont still was having a hard time believe in the words of Crawe but she couldn't end her life. Not now that everyone knew that she was alive, not know when he knew he couldn't lose her again.

His mind imagines her body falling into the water; he couldn't go through it again. Elmont grips his hair. He had to calm himself, he need to have the ability to think straight, he couldn't let any emotion control him.

All he knew… He didn't know anything, he just had a suspicion that Elissa went to the same place where she had been capture by the bandits, where he had thought she die. It would take him a day and half to get there and Elissa already had the advantage but she could be not there, she could be in another place. Elmont should inform Crawe.

When he turns around he didn't expect to find Keira there, she saw the fear in his eyes and instantly grow worried. The captain thank god for Keira to been there, he wouldn't lost time looking for Crawe or any other Knight.

"Keira… can you please inform Crawe that he should gather the men and…"

"Search the Princess. Go Elmont, I can see this is very important…" he didn't say anything more the captain just mount the horse and began to ride his horse.

Elmont closes his eyes, his chest ache. He was making a mistake and he would do anything to make sure she was alright, she had to know what he felt, and she had the right to know.

_How can I be so stupid? I should say all the things that I keep inside of me and maybe…_

He didn't know what he would find but hope she wouldn't do anything…

_Calm down Elmont, _he told himself, _a day and half is what will take you to the place and to catch her. I can't rest...I have to find her in time._

A day and a half would take him to the place where he thought she would be he wasn't sure. Elmont wasn't sure of anything…

* * *

Elissa open her eyes and a smile grow in her face, she was tired physical and emotional, with all the time she passes in the saddle and all the tears that slide down her face. But now Elissa felt better, feeling the wind in her face and all the landscapes that pass thought her made forget everything as gave to her a sense of freedom that she only had when she was far away from everyone.

She should have said to some Knights where she was going but didn't want anyone following her and she needed all the time alone she could get even if Elissa felt guilt for making them search for her. But what else she expects? In the end she was the Princess and fiancée of Lord Roderick who was the Lord High Constable, the Lord High Steward and the Chief Advisor. Why her father had given to him such power? Why did he trust in that man?

The sound of water was heard and understanding she was close, closer than before to see the place where she had falls, where she had "die". Something she felt cold as steel, all she wanted was to feel two particular arms around her that would make her feel better but no one was there to give her comfort. Not Isabelle, not her Father, not even Elmont were there. Elissa had to work alone her feelings and calm herself down and when that happen, when she control Elissa would return she would go back feeling ready to face her father, Roderick and the coldness of Elmont.

_The rain was something that she remembers from that night, Elmont's face, the pain in her chest._

Maybe she should turn around and go back to the same place or someplace where she could rest.

_No…_

Elissa look at the trees, she could see green that was everywhere. The sky slowly was beginning to turn dark with hits of purple and orange. She could hear the birds and other animals and smile. She had run even if didn't have the courage to accept that fact but she had run and now Elissa wasn't ready to go back. She misses the days when her interaction with Elmont was different, when he could calm her with is simple presence, when her father treats her with more affection, she misses her mother, and the way she could tell her everything and never be judge… Isabelle was her sister and above all the reason for her to fight, Elissa didn't want her to marry just because her father had said so, and no matter what, Elissa wouldn't marry Roderick.

_I should have said what I feel, I should say…_

Who could she have been so stupid? The situation where she was in was her entire fault, if she had say what she felt Elissa wouldn't feel the way she felt and she was sure that Elmont wouldn't treat her the way he was doing in those past days. If she had say, she wouldn't feel a great weight in her chest that was making her hard to breathe.

Elissa dismount her mare and pat the neck then turn around slowly and began to walk where she was sure was the cliff. As she looks down when she was close enough, Elissa could see the water hitting the stones. How could she survive something like this? She believes this was the place; it had to be but how?

_Elmont…_

How could had she escape with just two scars? It was so easy to look and simply imagine what could go wrong. She smiles when she felt her horse next to her.

_"ELISSA, STOP" _her heart stop, what was he doing where?

Elmont almost jumps from the saddle when he saw her, as he approach her, Elissa could see despair in his eyes, quickly she look away. Why was he where? Why he knew where she had come?

"Look at me, Elissa," Elmont demanded. "Don't do something stupid…" Meeting his gaze, she saw fear, sadness, and an indefinable emotion in his eyes that caused her breaking heart to suddenly soar.

"Why are you here?" she said.

"To stop you from doing something stupid. Don't even think… Please don't do it…" Elissa step away from the cliff and could see Elmont's eyes following every movement she did. He was so glad he had come in time to stop her but he couldn't still let his guard down, he will not let her make that big mistake.

"What are you talking about Elmont?" her voice calm and compose so different how she felt. Elissa was expecting Elmont to scream to her or to drag her to the castle but what she was seeing his eyes made her confused.

"I can't live knowing that you die and it was my entire fault, I can't pass for the same pain that I have to get thought when I thought you were dead…"

"Elmont…"

_"_I want to apology for the way that I treat you… All the things that I said to you." Elissa move slightly and he quickly approach her grabbing her by her arms and pull her away from the cliff.

"Elmont let me…"

"Don't think in end your life. Please, for all the people you love, don't…" Elissa's eyes widen, he was thinking she had come to this place to end her life by throwing herself down to the small cliff, how could he think that? "I love you Elissa… Please, I can't lose you…" a simply tear jump from his eyes.

When Elissa heard those unexpected words that fell from his lips her heart stop, she find herself at loss of words. She only could stare at him before her with a dumfounded expression. Her mind was screaming to say to him what she felt for him but she didn't reply, she seemed that she couldn't provide a reply. And he simple embraces her.

"You see to believe that I don't feel neither felt nothing for you, you said that I only had the desire to fulfill my duty but I can assure you that's not true." He pulls away and looks to her eyes "I Love you. And I can't lose you… I simple can't, you made me promise that I would fight for my life but I can't live knowing that you are not there, that I will never protect you… That you will never be my queen and I'm never will have the chance to be the most proud Knight just because you are there."

"Elmont…" she was blinking against her tears as she listens to him. His eyes show so much emotion as his voice. Elmont Love her, he said that he love her and Elissa only wish that she wasn't dreaming. He had to calm down... "I wasn't thinking in end my live. There's nothing quite like riding out on the hills to get away from the stresses of life, isn't it?" she smile slightly as he his eyes turn wide_, _Elmont pulls her to an embrace again, her face rest against the crook of his neck, the feel of her body close to his and then he pulls away. "I love you too… I Always did." she was close to him and needed to feel his soft and warn lips again, needed to know that she wasn't dreaming, a simple tear slid down her face as slowly she approach him and then softly her lips touch his, she kiss him sliding one hand around his neck, bringing him closer to her as the other hand that rest in his chest. When he felt her soft lips on his he respond, one of his hands wrap around her waist bringing her more close to his body as his lips moved against hers. This was a dream...

Elissa finally let her tears fall from her eyes as she stood close to him, being held by the man that she wasn't supposed to love but couldn't and didn't want to stop loving either. He pulled his lips from hers.

When they pull away and Elissa open her eyes she found Elmont's face an inch from hers. She shudder when she felt Elmont's goatee brushing against her cheek, He paused and whisper in her ear.

"Tell I not dreaming..." his hoarse voice filled with emotion made her body trembled against his. Elissa was certain that she would lose her mind if he didn't stop. "Tell me..." his hand wipe the tears in her face and she closed her eyes.

"I love you Elmont, I always have..." Elmont looks deeply in her gray eyes. "I love you..." she rests her forehead against his and was grateful when he didn't turn away.

"I Love you... So much that hurts" Elissa began to trace with her fingertips his jaw, gently caressing and look to him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she ask not sure about what he was talking about.

"I shouldn't have said the things I said, I should have said and prove you how much important to me you are. I should…" she shakes her head.

"I should have said it too. It's not your fault; just don't leave after you said it. Don't…"

"We can't. I know that this… I can't give you everything you want… We can't…"

"I will say that you are wrong… I only want you and nothing more and don't worry about the rest. You are all that I need."

"Elissa, you are to be married..." her eyes turn sad and angry and she closed her eyes, then he understands his mistake in bringing that subject. Elmont pulls her to an embrace, her face rest against the crook of his neck. "Please, forgive me for bringing the subject"

"You know that I never wanted...That I never had a choice, and I will always do everything not to marry him..."

"I'm well aware. Forgive me… I'm just your guardian what can I do to make it easier for you?" he kisses her gently and she responds to him. It was so good to simple kiss her and feel her body close to his.

"We don't get to choose who we love but if I did I would have always choose you..." he smile "don't think otherwise, never doubt. You always listen to me, you always try to find what I wanted and what I thought was right, you have always protected me, you never treat me like a tool..." he interrupt her.

"I always love you since the first time I saw you; and all I want is to see you happy..."

"And you are my happiness. You know that if I tell my father, he will not change his choice... I will do everything in my power not to marry him."

"What do you plan?" he traces his hand slowly to her face.

"Now, I not sure..." she didn't know what to do, now that she discover that he love her, now she was fighting for him too because she love him and wanted to be with him.

"You have me... If you need..."

"I need you; I just need you close to me."

"Please forgive me for the way I treat you."

"We better not talk about this again...I understand, I didn't like but I understand, now." He pull her for an embrace and breathe deeply filling his lungs with her scent, she smell like roses with a hit of fresh air, no, it was like freedom. When they left that place he would be again her guardian, ready to defend her and die for her, he wouldn't have the freedom to hug her or kiss her and that was the hardest to think, to know that Roderick could have that freedom with her if she allowed it, it hurt simply to imagine this possibility. Elmont look at the sky that was dark blue with hits of purple.

"We have to go but we could always stay here" she laughs softly and step back. Elmont has linked his fingers with hers not wanting to let her go.

"As tempting as the offer sounds we can't stay, my father and sister should be worried…" he sign and smile when saw her smile.

"It will take us a day and half to get there and I need to rest as you, am I right?" she nodded. "I think I saw a cave in my way to here." Elmont held her hand in his and kiss gently "We could rest a little there or…"

"Rest, it's a better choice." He smiles. Elissa wanted to have more time before she have to go back. Elmont pulls her to her horse and helps her to mount. When he was sure she was safe in her mare he mounts his horse and clucked his tongue to encourage the horse forward.

"It's getting dark."

* * *

**I desperately need to know what you think about this chapter. I apologies for any mistake in this story. Please Review...**


End file.
